


It's Destiny, Baby: How Ennis Del Mar Fucked Up His Life In One Week

by SalemDae_45



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennis Del Mar is a truck driver who is married with two children and works for his wife's uncle.  Despite living the "American Dream of Simplicity," Ennis wants something more than what his life offers.  While at a bar, he meets Jack Twist, a rent boy with a charming grin and a dark past to match.  </p>
<p>What supposed to be a one night stand turns into a partnership when Ennis meets Jack again on his route to Winchester, Maine.  Is Ennis willing to give up everything for a chance of freedom? Or his ideas of simplicity will, ultimately, hold him back from his true potential? </p>
<p>And how does Jack Twist fit in his plans?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ennis Del Mar drove on Route 295, heading towards Memphis. Not Memphis, Tennessee where Elvis is presumed to be alive and well, but Memphis, Kentucky, a small town with a population of 1010. A struggling ma’s and pa’s store needed more CarCos can vegetables in less than three days. Ennis was a day behind and needed twenty more hours to make it to the store.

He rubbed his eyes, trying to keep them opened. He glanced at the empty coffee cartons in the cup holder. The dark stains still remain on the edge of the carton where his lips sipped from. Then he glanced at the other seven empty cartons lying on the passenger side. Eight cups of coffee in four hours and sleep was still slowly crept up on him. 

He watched the lights change from bright yellow to neon red to rigid green, each having their own meaning on the road. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, observing the dark night sky and near empty streets. Each mile he passed, the signs begin to look the same, merging into a gigantic sign that reads “Not Even Close Enough.”

Ennis ran his fingers through his messy blonde hair. He wished he could change his life; but with only a high school education and married with a kid and one on the way, he had no choice but to drive cross country and deliver can vegetables to small and large stores for a living. 

What made it worse was he had to work for Alma’s uncle’s warehouse and truck driving business. It wasn’t his first choice, but after many rejections from other truck driving companies it was all he had. 

It was a blessing and curse after considering how much Alma’s family didn’t care for him. And quite frankly, Ennis didn’t give a rat’s shit about them either. But, he shouldn’t complain. The way the economy was heading, he was grateful to have a job.

Although, Ennis had to admit, he felt like he was missing something in his life. Almost all his high school “friends” were in college, getting drunk off their asses and chasing tails or going up in their career. He envied them. He wished he was able to live a more “fulfilling” life like his “old friends.”

But Ennis had to keep telling himself, he has a pretty decent life.

Ennis Del Mar is a simple man with simple pleasures of life. He loved Alma and will do anything for his baby girl, Alma Jr., and his unknown gendered child. He provided a good home for them despite living in a small, cramp apartment in a not so decent part of town. He’s living something of the American Dream, or “The American Dream of Simplicity, but he still believed something was missing.

Ennis didn’t know what he was missing, but it kept him lying awake at night. It kept him from having a deep connection with Alma (who sometimes blamed him for ruining her dreams of becoming a doctor). The American Dream of Simplicity didn’t work all the time and Ennis just simply “existed” in his life. He hated his job, his rocky relationship with his wife, and his current situation.

Maybe Ennis should stop complaining and deal with the set of cards God gave him. It could’ve been worse as he saw with his Old Man and Ma.

When he saw the sign for Orlando, Kentucky, a little smile appeared on his 5 o’clock shadow face. Instead of a twenty hour drive to Memphis, it became an eighteen hour drive. If he keeps driving on Route 295, he might arrive in there earlier than he thought. 

_Deliver the cans, sleep inside a cheap, bug infested motel that smell of stale bread and musk, eat greasy burger and fries than go back home…my family._

Ennis almost heard his heart hit the pit of his stomach as he held the steering wheel tightly. There was a time he couldn’t wait to get back home to Alma. Just holding her in his arms while in bed or making love to her was the best parts of coming home, but, lately, it became a duty. The arguing became a mandatory duty and not a once in a blue moon occurrences. His heart was no longer—

Ennis saw the “Welcome to Orlando” sign and knew he made it. Although it was night, he knew the city was quite tiny. Small 1850’s buildings stood side by side, outlining the sidewalks. He might saw some horses if he looked hard enough. It took him awhile to see the modern side of the city like shopping centers, Wal-Mart, car dealerships, empty stores, and new houses with “Foreclosures” signs on the edge of the yard. 

Ennis swallowed the lump forming in the back of his throat. Thank God they lived in an apartment although they are struggling with the bills.

Ennis’ eyes begin to close. He wished he brought another cup of coffee but there were no stores opened which pissed him off. He tried keeping them opened but slowly the muscles in his eyes begin to work on their own. 

He saw a small bar called Marilyn Monroe Café & Bar, a memorial for the Blonde Bombshell of his Old Man’s time and an all night drinking binge for thrill seekers. Next to it was a small, one floor motel with the sign “vacancy” blinking on the front window of the lobby. 

Ennis parked his truck in the parking lot reserved for large travelling trucks. He turned off the engine and pulled out his wallet.

“Shit,” Ennis grumbled. He closed his wallet and put it back inside his pocket. He might as well make use with his money. Two more weeks and he will have a paycheck for his family. Two weeks was like four years for the unemployed and the money he makes was enough to pay most of his family’s bills. Truck driving might be “good money” in some people’s eyes, but, to Ennis, wasn’t enough to survive with a wife and two kids. 

And Alma’s uncle didn’t particularly like him. Ennis believed he was cutting his check on purpose but he didn’t have proof. All he had was an intuition and the cold eyes of the fat fuck.

Ennis took out his logbook and made note of his rest stop. There were times he lied in order to make more money. He knew it was wrong, but a few extra dollars wouldn’t hurt his uncle-in-law’s business. 

Ennis got out of his truck and entered the lobby. His eyes blinked a couple of time before his eyes readjust to the light. Fake plants decorated the room and it made it look more like a zoo than an actual motel lobby. Ennis paid for one night, grabbed his receipt and checked inside his room. 

Like most of the motel rooms he stayed, it tried to be modern but failed in taste and design. Pale, over painted walls with dark green strips outlining the top edge of the walls which matched the dark green carpet with noticeable stains. A small television—with basic cable and payable porn—stood on a stand which hasn’t been dusty in days or, perhaps, weeks. The only thing that appeared to be decent was the queen size bed with the yellow comforter and fluffy pillows. 

Ennis scowled: it would have to do for one night.

He lied on the bed for several minutes until his stomach growled. Empty stomach and mind full, Ennis knew he wouldn’t get any sleep. So he left his small room for the bar. 

Ennis popped his collar and pulled it close to his neck. Despite it being April, there were still cold nights. _Can’ wait for it to get warm,_ Ennis thought as he walked towards the bar.

The closer he got to the bar, the more he can hear the music blasting from the inside. He opened the door and, not as he expected, the bar was smaller than the ones he visited. 

Several posters of Ms. Marilyn Monroe smiling hanged on the walls, making it tackier than ever. Most people were on the dance floor— which barely could hold them— while others was watching TV and talking about the game. 

Ennis ordered a bottle of beer before he went to his own corner. He drank it slowly, listening to the psychedelic sound of the sixties. It wasn’t his type of music, more like his Old Man, but it didn’t stop him from tapping his feet. 

He saw the people moving to the beat, rubbing and grinding against each other. Ennis wasn’t the type of man who made a fool outta himself in public. He wasn’t shy or nothing, more observant in nature. He was like his Ma in that sense. Her solid built and cold demeanor made her intimidating. 

“I’ve been in this bar for the second time and they’re still playin’ The Doors. Can they change it already?”

Ennis turned to his left to find some tall, lanky guy sitting next to him. The guy had a charming cat’s grin, stretching from both side of his face. He leaned over the bar, his voice was louder than usual in a crowded room. 

Ennis gripped his beer in one hand and tilted his hat with the other. He wished he could move to another area but the bar was already full. 

He looked at the lanky guy and sized him up. He watched how his Adam’s apple wobbled when talking and his eyes glossed under the dimmed light. He can tell the guy was young, probably around the same age as him. The small freckles and buck teeth made him more boyish. And he wasn’t hard on the eyes either.

Not at all. 

Ennis went back to his beer and took a sip. He shouldn’t have those thoughts about another man. He wondered what his Old Man would think.

He tried listening to the music when he felt the boy staring at him. Ennis turned around and looked at the boy who smiled at him. 

Ennis could feel his heart beating quickly against his chest. He never felt that way since he first met—

“Hello stranger, haven’ seen you ‘round this place before,” the boy said.

Ennis didn’t know how to answer. He was a man of few words and social interactions. It took him twenty times to ask Alma out. 

Ennis kept his head down, nursing his drink.

“Don’ talk much, huh?”

“Depends.”

“Depends, huh? Well, I don’ bit unless provoked,” he laughed, “So are you’re new in town?”

“You can say that. Just stayin’ for a day or two? You?” Ennis should have ended the conversation, but some part of him knew the guy would keep talking to him. Or Ennis needed an excuse to stay awake which didn’t make sense in his mind.

The guy leaned against the bar, his back hit the hard edge. He prompted his elbows on the counter, head tilting to the heavens. _Great,_ he thought, _I had to make conversations with a bat shit drunk._

“Vistin’ some friends for the weekend and then headin’ to North Carolina.”

“Originally from there?” Ennis asked before ordering another beer. He might as well entertain the drunk.

“Nah, I’m originally from Texas. Left there at sixteen, tryin’ to make it big as a rodeo rider. It didn’ work out, though. I found myself in Virginia, workin’ as a rent boy.”

“Rent boy?” Ennis asked. 

“You don’ know what’s a rent boy is?” The guy stared at Ennis as if he had two heads.

Ennis shook his head. 

“Well, let’s just say I like to rent my services to paying customers,” he paused, scanning the room, “It’s not the worse job I did, but it’s a decent livin’.”

“Hear you on that,” Ennis agreed. 

“So, whatcha do for a living, stranger?” The boy pulled out a Newport cigarette and placed it in between his lips. He lit it, allowing the smoke to leave his parted lips. He stared at Ennis, eyes full of curiosity and a seductive half way smirk on his face.

Ennis then ordered a shot of vodka, something a bit stronger. He tried his best not to look at the guy although he’s failed miserably. He kept looking at him, from his slight wet lips to the protruding collar bone. There was something about this boy that ruffled his nerves. 

“Truck driver. I deliver CarCos vegetables—”

“CarCos vegetables?”

Ennis drink his shot. The strong liquid burned down his throat causing him to shut his eyes. 

“Yea,” he said, recovering from the bitter taste, “those cans.”

The boy let his head back and laughed. His rich laughter send shockwaves through Ennis’ body, hitting his most sensitive spot. Ennis ordered another shot.

“I hate to say it but those damn vegetables taste like shit.”

“That’s why it’s not doin’ a lot of business,” Ennis agreed, “But need to make ends meet, yer know.” 

“Hell ya. Broke as a joke, too. Maybe I should ova stayed in Texas and not run off, y’know. Then again, I like the freedom. I like traveling, getting into different shit. Just livin’ off the land.” The boy said.

“I wished I had that kind of freedom, but I got mouths to feed,” Ennis said, drinking another shot of vodka. 

“Married?”

“With a kid and one on the way.”

The boy stared at him with disbelief. 

“You’re a father already? How old are you?”

“Twenty-two.”

The boy whistled as he patted Ennis on the shoulder playfully.

“I’m twenty-three. Kids and wife free. I don’ need one and don’ want one.”

Ennis snickered, the first time in a while. 

“It’s not that bad.”

The boy moved close to Ennis until their hips were brushing against each other. Ennis thought he did it because it was crowded, but he was a fool to believe that. The crowd started to spread out, not as many people when he first came in. But Ennis enjoyed the closeness between them. He knew it was wrong, but it’s been a while, God knows it has, since he had someone near him. 

“Enlighten me, friend.” The boy whispered.

Five bottles of beer, two more shots of vodka later, Ennis had a wide grin on his face. They were two of the ten people in the bar. Everyone else left for other attractions of the night or went home. 

Ennis never felt this free since he first delivered the damn can vegetables. The endless roads, away from his wife and responsibilities, away from being blamed for everything bad in Alma, his and her folks, or anybody’s life. He missed this feeling but knew when the last alcoholic drink hit his tongue, the thrill will end and normalcy begins.

He held his tiny glass, looking at the clear liquid. He swore he could see his reflection when he heard the boy laughing beside him.

Jack Twist, the boy with buck teeth and freckles, can out beat anyone in running his mouth. He was charming and could use it to get out of any situations. 

He liked that. He liked it a lot.

“Pa whopped my ass for stealin’ his car for the fourth time. He made sure I learned my lesson.”

“Did you? Did you learn your lesson?” Ennis asked, rubbing the tears from his eye.

“Hell nah. Stole it again and never returned it. He’s still askin’ for it. I still have the same excuse: left it in San Francisco. Old fool got another car to replace it, though.” Jack took his shot of tequila and put it down on the bar with a loud bang, “You have any tales about yer family, yer girl, anythin’, Del Mar. Hell, how you get yer name? Never heard any men with a name like that.”

Ennis blushed.

“Born after a city in New Mexico, I suppose. My Old Man never told me much about my name? You? Where you get your name?”

“After Pa. Bet he’s regret it now,” Jack paused, caressing the tip of his chin, “It’s kinda ironic. You know, my name is Twist, the trickster, prankster, all around snake charmer,” Jack purred in Ennis’ ear. 

Ennis pushed Jack slightly away from him. His head was already swimming with loose thoughts. 

“I mean, I like my name. I think it suits me just fine.” Jack moved close to Ennis who, this time, allowed him to invade his comfort zone. 

Ennis wiped the sweat from his forehead as his eyes roamed Jack’s body. He never paid that much attention to another man. It scared him a bit, to be sexually arousal by someone with the same body parts. Then again, Jack was handsome and had a voice that made Ennis completely hard. 

“You’re a character, Twist.” 

“And you’re cute, Del Mar,” Jack whispered in his ear as his fingers caressed Ennis’ inner thigh.

Ennis hissed. The slow movement of Jack’s fingers brought him into a new reality he never thought would happen. 

“Jack…”Ennis warned. His voice was a bit shaky. .

“What? I’m just teasin’ you, friend. ” Then he whispered, “You are a good lookin’ fellow, Del Mar. Why not let yourself get loose? Let me…” Jack’s palmed Ennis’ hard cock. He stroked it through the thick denim.

Ennis had two choices which could change the path of his life forever. He could invite Jack to his motel room or jack off, alone, in the shower. The latter wasn’t the best choice, but it will keep him out of trouble.

And he wouldn’t feel bad about betraying Alma either.

But his body needed it. He’s tired of “existing” in his life. He’s tired of Alma and her fucking family. 

Then again, he didn’t want to feel guilty in the morning…

…but one look at Twist’s pretty eyes and curled lips made his insides flip and spin. He never was good at making decisions.

“So whatcha say, Del Mar?”

Before Ennis knew it, he pinned Jack on his queen size bed. Ennis bend over, his lips several inches away from Twist’s. Jack smelled of liquor and days old cologne. He didn’t look bad nude. Still put together, slender with harden muscles and curly dark hair surrounded his thick cock. Ennis felt a bit subconscious about his own dick, but he pushed those thoughts aside

“Whatcha waiting for, Ennis?” Jack’s legs wrapped around his waist.

Ennis stared at him, confused, not sure what to do next.

Jack rolled his eyes. He maneuvered their bodies until he was on top of Ennis. Ennis’ eyes rolled to the back of his head, feeling the friction of another man’s cock grounding his own. His toes curled when Jack ran his tongue along his neck until he reached his ear.

“I guess I have to teach you a thing or two, friend.”

Ennis watched Jack kissed down his chest, hands caressing the inside of his thigh with so much slowness that it made him burn inside. He moved his head against the thick sheets, feeling his temperature rise each time Jack sucked on his skin, hands teasing him. 

“Fuck, Twist,” Ennis groaned, running his fingers through hair.

“I haven’ done anythin’ yet,” Jack said, lips tugging on Ennis’ light blonde public hair. His nose nuzzled it, inhaling the musk scent before his lips brushed against his leaking cock.

Ennis never thought he would allow another man to suck him. If someone told him it would happen, he would have punched them in the face. He wasn’t no queer but the way Jack sucked on his cock and tongue licking the underside, he might be. 

He bit his lower lip, arching his back as Jack caressed his inner thigh, sucking on his head. Ennis hate to admit it but Jack was better than Alma when it came to giving head. The way his tongue circled around his head or how he did this humming sound that vibrated his cock and whole body. It made his toes curled, stomach doing flips, head buzzing from the effect. 

“Shit…boy. Where…you learned how to…oh fuck…”he moaned, tugging on Jack’s hair.

Jack didn’t response. He was too busy pushing it all the way inside his mouth. Ennis cock brushed against his throat.

Ennis thrust his hips, hoping (and praying) Jack won’t stop. It was too good for his whole body. He wanted more. He wanted more of Jack’s hot mouth on his cock.

Then Jack released him. 

Ennis tried to push Jack back on his cock, but he refused. Instead he rose from the ground and straddled his lap.

“Yer so impatient, Del Mar. We haven’ got to the main part and yer were close to cummin’. Just relax and let me take my time.”

Ennis was still clueless when Jack licked his lips opened and explored his mouth. Ennis gripped the back of his head, trying to dominate and deepen the kiss. 

Ennis threw his head back when he felt Jack’s tight little asshole enclosing his cock. He thrust his hips upward impatiently. He gripped Jack’s hips, pushing his heat farther down his cock. 

“Fuck, boy…what are you doin’…to me…” He growled.

Jack didn’t answer him as he was getting off on his own high. He rocked his hips, angling Ennis’ cock to get a more friction against his walls. 

This made Ennis cried out, thrusting inside him while Jack responds to him by grounding his ass on his cock. Ennis watched the other man arching his back, rolling his hips to his movement. They seem to make a good team, Jack rocking his hips as Ennis thrust inside him. 

Ennis loved it. He loved Twist’s tight hole and how it fitted his cock. He loved the loud groans coming from his mouth when Ennis pushed against his prostate (he didn’t know if can produce this much pleasure. He should try it on himself). 

What he loved the most was Jack’s face. How it showed the pleasure he was giving him. The twist of Jack’s lips when he angled his cock a certain way and how his eyes squeezed shut when he stroked his cock, matching the rhythm they created. 

“Oh…hmmm…you never did this before…friend….” Jack asked, continuing to rock his hips.

“…never…first…time,” Ennis grunted. He rose from the bed and pressed his body against Jack. Ennis wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist, moving inside Jack quickly. 

He pulled him close, just to touch him, feel him, fuck him senselessly. He gripped a handful of Jack’s hair and pulled his face close that their lips hovered over the other. 

“How bad you want this, boy?”

“Bad! Just so…fuck…Ennis…I should…have known quiet man like you were…fuck.”

“You talk too much, Twist.” Ennis kissed him passionately. He was almost there. He could feel it at the bottom of his stomach. 

Jack came, first. His back stiffened, cum running down Ennis’ fingers. Ennis came after him. He held onto his waist as he lied back on the bed. 

Before Ennis could gather his thoughts, Jack pulled him into a fierce kiss. Ennis moved his cock against the other man. 

“Are you sure you never done this before?” Jack mumbled against Ennis’ lips.

“Sure. You?”

Twist grinned.

“Secrets, friend, secrets.” Jack rolled onto his back, bringing Ennis on top of him. He rolled his pelvis against Ennis. 

They fucked two more times before Ennis drifted to sleep. He hoped he doesn’t feel guilty in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

At seven in the morning, Ennis woke up. He looked at the window and noticed it was still dark. He groaned, rolling on side when he felt a set of arms around his chest. 

At first, he thought it was some woman he picked up at the bar. But as he saw how masculine the woman’s hands were, Ennis thoughts went back to that night. He turned his head to find Jack sleeping behind him. 

_What the hell happen?_ Ennis panicked, not sure he should push the man off him or go back to sleep. 

He wasn’t no queer so why he had another man lying next to him? 

Ennis rubbed his forehead. How was he going to tell Alma that he cheated on her with another man? How was he going to face her? 

Jack snuggled against his back, hands caressing the center of Ennis’ chest. Ennis could hear the other man snoring loudly. 

Ennis sighed. He didn’t know why he decided to pick up a stranger and fucked him senselessly. Maybe he was lonely. Maybe he wanted a change of pace. Maybe it was a mixture of both. Ennis just knew he was glad he had another body next to him, even if it wasn’t Alma.

Ennis melted into Jack’s embrace. He rested his head on the pillow and decided to deal with the consequences later in the day.

**◦◊◊◦**

Ennis woke up several hours later. He slowly rose from the bed and leaned against the headboard. His head throbbed, banging against his skull as if it was a demolition truck trying to knock down a building. He rubbed his forehead, keeping his eyes closed. 

“Never drinkin’ that much again,” he hissed. He hoped he had aspirin in the truck.

He hated the side effects of an all night drinking binge. He will sure as hell kick himself all morning long when he delivers the goods…

“Damn it.” Ennis laid his head against the headboard. He closed his eyes as he couldn’t believe he forgot about the delivery. 

Ennis opened his eyes and stared at the blinking red numbers on the clock. He growled. 

As the memories of last night came back to his mind, he noticed the other side of the bed was lighter. Ennis looked to his right to find it empty, making his heart beating faster, almost pounding against his chest. 

“Jack?” Ennis rose from his bed and running to the bathroom. 

Empty as the day he rented the room.

He jerked the bathroom curtains back, hoping Jack wasn’t fucking with him. To his disappointment—and raising panic—there were no Jack Twist hiding from him. He ran out of the bathroom, looking everywhere for the mysterious man from last night. He literally tore the room up: bed sheets tossed to the ground, broken lamps, flipped chairs.

Ennis flipped the bed over, but there were no signs of Jack. When he thought about it, there was no memory of Jack being in the room. His clothing and other belongings were gone. Ennis ran his fingers through his hair, feeling his head throbbing painfully. 

“Where the fuck is you, Jack?” Ennis roared. 

Ennis quickly put on some pants he wore the night before and a wrinkled white shirt. He ran out of the motel room to the bar. As he didn’t expect, the bar turned into a pretty decent café. The cramped dance floor turned into cozy dining tables and the bar was a service area for people to order their food. It even smelled better from last night. No sweat or musk but lavender and vanilla floored his noise. If Ennis wasn’t looking for Jack, he might order him some breakfast.   
He went to the bartender who wore lighter clothing and even wore a specialized name tag. 

“Have yer seen a tall, lanky guy with messy brown hair and—”

The bartender shook his head while cleaning a glass.

“Go home, kid. That guy’s a drifter. He’s not worth much of your time.”

Ennis walked back to his motel room, hands deep inside his pocket. His face turned a deep shade of red, eyes flaming with anger and regret. He opened the door to his room and before he got a chance to close it, he punched the wall. He continued to punch it, knuckles stitched and bruised from his brutal assault. 

Jack Twist conned him. The little fucker left him. Ennis knew he should have expected it but…he thought Jack was different. Different in a way… 

Ennis pushed those thoughts away as he went for his wallet…

“My wallet,” Ennis noticed it wasn’t on the nightstand, “My wallet!” he cried, searching throughout the room for it. 

“Mother fucker!” 

Jack Twist, the man he had an amazing one night stand with, stole his money. 

Ennis pressed his knuckles to his forehead. He knew he over stayed the night and had to pay an extra fifty dollars. What he was going do for gas? 

_When I see that fucker, I gonna give him a good beatin’ and then some,_ Ennis thought. He had been tricked a time or two in his life, but not like this. He should have known a “rent boy” was a thief who charmed his way into his pants. If he was thinking, he should have hid his money from him during their time together. But he couldn’t dwell on the past, he had to leave. 

Ennis gathered his things and put them in his bag. He put it over his shoulder and peeped through the door. He didn’t see the motel clerk or the staff in the lobby and outside. Ennis took a deep breath and walked quickly to his truck. He put the key in the ignition and drove like hell out of the truck’s parking lot and into the road. 

When Ennis was several miles away from the motel, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes from the dashboard. He placed a cigarette in his mouth, and lit it. He tried his best to control his anger, but every time he thought about Jack, his blood boiled. 

Ennis stopped at a local gas station. He used his credit card he hid in his shoe (in case he lost the other one) and prayed to the Big Guy that it doesn’t max out. He said a silent “thanks” when it was approved. He knows he had to tell Alma to expect a high credit card bill next month. 

He pumped the gas in the truck and looked at the gas sign. He made too little to pay 5.00 per gallon. Although he is known to vote Republican, he doubt Romney will do anything, especially for people like him.

After pumping the gas, Ennis took out his cellphone and dialed his Ma’s number. 

“Hello?” his Ma asked, not in the best of moods.

 _This is not my day,_ he thought as he asked his mother for 100 dollars.

He knew by the sucking of her lips, she didn’t want to deal with him. After she laid his ass out for a few minutes, she wired the money through Western Union. Thankfully, the gas station had a Western Union and it took thirty minutes to get the money and leave Orlando, Kentucky for good.

Ennis gripped the steering wheel, keeping his eyes on his next destination. He hoped he can make it to Memphis before the day is out, but he doubts it. He knew it was his fault for being irresponsible but he still blamed Jack Twist.

It was Jack fault for seducing him.

It was Jack fault for not waking him up on time.

It was Jack fault for stealing his money.

It was Jack fault for allowing him to feel good again.

Ennis smiled a bit. He’s still mad as hell at Jack but, in a sense, thankful he seduced him. He knew what was like to enjoy himself, to feel his age again. He got a chance to pretend he wasn’t married with children and working as a truck driver.

It was temporary, but Ennis was glad he was able to have someone who didn’t criticize him and made him feel like shit. Even though he had to deal with the consequences when he get back home.

It took him three days to make it back to Martinsville, VA, his home town. Alma’s uncle deducted a few hundred dollars from his pay which Ennis didn’t take too lightly. 

Then he faced Alma whose stomach is bigger than he last remember. Her face is much fuller and feet swollen from the weight. Ennis knew they were having another girl. Call it an old wise tale but when a woman is big all over, a girl is about to be born. 

He could see the anger in her eyes and the way she had her hands on her hips. He hated telling her about the higher credit card bill, his stolen wallet, and the deduction of his paycheck. He was the only one making the money since she stopped working as a nursing assistant when Alma Jr. was two years old. She wanted to stay with the kids since it was right to have one parent to be with the kid.

Also, Alma thought her uncle would pay Ennis a little better since he was his nephew-in-law. 

Ennis wished he could shake her for being that foolish to think that way. He wished it was true, but, as long as he is married to Alma, her family will treat him like utter shit.

The same family that wanted him to marry Alma because it was the “right thing to do” was the same family that wanted her to divorce him. Ironic, but also true and the way they were going, Alma’s family may get their wish.

“I thought you would be here by Thursday. Today is Saturday,” she complained.

It made Ennis’ head throb even more. 

“I had trouble on the way back,” Ennis lied. The memory of the buck teeth, lanky boy flashed in front of his mind. 

Alma frowned.

“Like last time?”

“Yea, like last time. Look, baby, I don’ wanna argue tonight. Let me get some sleep.”

It appeared Alma didn’t understand the words “don’ wanna argue tonight” as she started the argument. Thirty minutes of yelling, throwing pans and a few choose words, Ennis slept on the sofa while Alma in their bed. 

He held the pillow close to his face, fuming over the disagreement between them. When did their relationship go downhill? Ennis remembered a time when they were so much in love like any other high school sweethearts. Then again, they were high school sweethearts that fucked up big time. It didn’t start when Alma Jr. was born. It didn’t exactly started after Alma found out she was pregnant. 

Ennis wasn’t sure but he knew he rather be on the road and making less pay then stay another night with her. And he knew Alma—although she didn’t show it—wanted him gone. 

Resentment and bitterness was a bitch and Ennis knew it first hand.

Before the weekend was over, Alma’s uncle called him. He didn’t sound pleased but, in Ennis’ view, he never sound pleased when it comes to him. 

Ennis packed his bags, changed into something comfortable and kissed Alma Jr. He nodded at Alma as she looked away. Ennis left the apartment without another word.

**◦◊◊◦**

“Give me a good reason not to fire you, boy,” Alma’s uncle said, not taking his eyes off the clipboard.

“Sir, I deliver most of the packages to the clients. I take double shifts when no one else does,” Ennis noticed he wasn’t listening, “Sir, I need this job for my family. I’m thankful for what you did—”

“Save it, boy,” the man said, looking away from the clipboard, “I am doing this for my niece. I don’ know why she married you.”

**Yer one of those people who wanna me to marry her. Ennis choose not say anything as he looked at his feet.**

**“I am givin’ you one last chance. If you fucked this up, you don’t have to worry about coming back to this job. Someone will already have your spot and the way the economy is, it will be easy to fill.”**

**Ennis kept calm, but, inside, his mind ran from one end to another. No one is calm when given an ultimatum.**

**“Here’s your schedule, boy. The last stop is Winchester, Maine. You better be there by next Monday. Not Monday night. Not even Tuesday morning. Monday morning or afternoon. Do I make myself clear, boy.”**

**Any man with some sense would punch the living daylights out of him. Ennis wasn’t one of those men. He could see himself kicking the shit outta him; but, he rather keep the job he had instead of his giving it to someone else.**

**“Now get outta here. Yer on the clock starting now,” Alma’s uncle ordered before he went inside his office.**

**Ennis crumpled his paper as he headed toward his truck. He hated that man with a passion but he rather caused no trouble than to start some. He did it for his family. He did it to make Alma happy despite what her parents are telling her. He did it for his daughter and the unknown gendered child.**

**Deep inside, Ennis knew he was doing it for himself. He would be away from the nagging, bickering, and the resentments. He can also forget about Jack Twist which the thoughts of him seem to invade his mind.**

**Ennis checked his clock and sighed. He better get a move on before next Monday finally arrived.**

****

**◦◊◊◦**

Ennis had 100 cities to visit and 350 stores to drop off the goods before getting to Winchester, Maine. Compare to most of his stops, this trip was the shortest and smallest. Shortest, due to traveling up the east coast, on Route 95, which would take a day to get to Maine, but since he’s making a lot of stops, one week. It was the smallest because compared to his usual trips that consist of 1000 cities and 20,000 stores, this was a major reduction. Ennis believed Alma’s uncle gave him the short route on purpose. The shortest trip is the lowest pay.

 _Did he want his niece to suffer?_ Ennis thought, driving to his first stop of the day. 

He noticed the sky turning gray. Ennis groaned. He had to drive through another storm. Before long, lightening flashed against the dark clouds and thunder was heard seconds later. Ennis kept his eyes on the road, holding the steering wheel steady, praying it didn’t r—

Rain fell from the sky.

Ennis rubbed his face, hoping he will get to his destination without delay. But as the rain poured heavily, it became difficult to see the road. 

His first stop sat on a hill and the owner wanted him to drive up. Ennis tried to reason with him but the owner became more difficult and less understanding. Therefore, Ennis drove up the hill slowly. He got stuck several times but he finally made it. He helped the owner unload the items and went off his merry way.

The second stop was in Durham, North Carolina. He didn’t drive to the “good” part of town, where the wealthy people and college students resided, but the “bad” part of town, the place where the most crime happened. He delivered the goods at three different locations. Each time, nothing bad happened to him.

As Ennis went to his truck, he saw a flyer for a company needing more truckers.

**TRUCKERS NEEDED, ASAP. PAY WELL. WEEKENDS OFF. HAVE TO DRIVE NINE OUT OF TWELVE MONTHS. CALL…**

Ennis grabbed the flyer from the board and put it inside his pocket. He drove to his next destination while thinking about the idea of quitting his job and starting a new life in Durham. Alma and he can have a fresh start and he can be the family man she always wanted. Their daughters can actually see them getting along instead of arguing. Lastly, he didn’t have to deal with Alma’s family, especially her uncle. 

Ennis could see them living in a white picket fence, kids running around the yard as Alma and he are sitting on the pouch, happy with each other. Ennis imaged it but knew it wouldn’t happen. 

Alma loved her mother and would never leave her behind. Alma was comfortable at the moment and Ennis knew he was playing safe too. But he wanted something different, to live different. 

Ennis pushed the thoughts away. He had a decent life so why ruin it by moving to another city and going bankrupt if the job doesn’t work. Or worse, if he doesn’t get the job and lose it to another person.

Ennis doesn’t want to see his children suffer because of his bullshit.

When Ennis made it to Roanoke Rapids, North Carolina, he called Alma. It was difficult to talk to her due to bad signal, but he was able to tell Alma that he will see her in a week.

“What if I give birth during that time, Ennis?”

Ennis kicked a nearby wall. He knew her uncle did this on purpose. Alma is nearing her due date and Ennis would not be there. The Durham plan wasn’t as bad he thought when thinking about his predicament. 

“I will get there before yer due date, I promise.” Ennis knew it was impossible, but it was to keep his conscious clear and Alma from stressing herself out.

“Ennis…”

“I promise, baby.”

He heard a pause before Alma finally accept his plead. They shared a few words before he hung up his phone. He leaned against the wall. He felt the huge pressure on him. 

Ennis drove to Halifax. He liked looking at the once flowing river, now dried and empty. 

He frowned. He wondered how bad it will get before it gets better. Apparently, it got worse for him.

After the owner of a local Food Lion decided he didn’t want any more of the CarCos vegetables, Ennis had to call his boss and informed him of the change. 

“I should fire you on the spot!”

 _Go ahead and do it, motha fucker. Gives me good reason to leave Martinsville._ Instead, Ennis agreed to bring the cans back to the warehouse. He wasn’t pleased with the outcome but, at least, it wasn’t raining.

As Ennis drove back to Martinsville, his phone rang. 

Ennis quickly picked up the phone. 

“Hello?” Ennis thought it was his wife who maybe in labor. Or his Ma who wanted to know when he will pay her back the money. Perhaps it was his boss who changed his mind and wanted to fire him now. 

The line went dead.

Ennis tried to call back but all he got was a voicemail. 

He threw the phone on the passenger side and believed the caller called his phone by mistake. _It happens,_ Ennis thought. He does it all the time during those late nights on the road, thinking he called his wife but another guy’s wife. Ennis laughed as memories floated his mind which led to Twist.

“Could he…” Ennis paused. Jack still had his wallet and his cell phone number was on a card inside it. Why would Jack call him after he got what he wanted from him?

Ennis wasn’t sure and didn’t want to entertain the thought. Instead he focused on the road and hoped he didn’t have any more distraction.


	3. Chapter 3

After dropping off the extra items at the warehouse, Ennis made it to his next stop within an hour. He made sure to note it in his log but he doubt it would make a differences. Instead of Ennis being fired, his boss deducted his pay yet again. This time, he didn’t tell Alma. He didn’t want her to be stress while pregnant. He waited when he receive his paycheck and try to pay the new set of bills.

When he reached Petersburg, he wasn’t in a good mood. He delivered the can and slept in his truck. He went to sleep quickly and dreamed of him. 

The next day, Ennis bought a butter biscuit and coffee from the nearest Hardee’s and drove to his schedule stops. Each stop blurred together as he drove passed the numerous landscapes of Virginia. From the plain and grassy of the country to the tall gray buildings that almost reach the sky city, Virginia was its own country.

In Efforn, Ennis called Alma. Her mother answered the phone and for ten full awkward minutes, he finally got to speak to Alma.

“I’m stayin’ with my Ma until the baby is born.”

“I told yer I’m comin’ back, babe.”

“But I need someone by my side, Ennis!”

Ennis ended the phone call and drove to his next stop. There, the owner canceled another order. Instead of calling his boss, Ennis decided to keep driving. He’ll be wasting time if he drove all the way back to Martinsville.

Chesterfield was pretty easy for him. The owner congratulated him on a job well done and even tipped him well. Ennis felt a little better and continued his way to Richmond, the state’s capital. He went to the poor area, full of broken down buildings with “lease” signs and plenty of Southern comfort fast food restaurants. He went to seven different location and drop off the cans while the owners’ disgruntled glares made him nervous.

_“I don’ know why people buy these cans. You know the vegetables in it taste like shit.”_ Ennis could remember one of them saying. He agreed but he represented the company and that’s all he had to say.

He left the economically divided city to the small towns again. Stafford was for the middle class who had a high paying job and big ass houses. Ennis looked at them with envy but he had to remind himself he had a decent life. It wasn’t the best but…it can get worse. 

Fairfax was even more impressive and the stores owners wore expensive watches with gold trimmed around the rim. Ennis tilted his head to cover his eyes. The way they stared at him, Ennis feels even smaller than usual.

After making several more stops in Virginia, Ennis was heading towards Baltimore. He smiled. He was proud that he delivered the items ahead of schedule. He even had time to get lunch in DC and look at the monuments. He took pictures of them on his phone and thought about sending it to Alma. But, before he left DC, he changed his mind. It was better to leave her alone until he gets to another city.

The clear blue sky turned to black, glowing against the city’s lights as Ennis drank some more of his coffee before sitting it in the cup holder. Baltimore was bigger than he last thought. Twenty stories in one location and he was already regretting staying in DC for a short time.

Ennis unload at one location and did the same for the next. Before the night was out, Ennis completed his task and heading for the next target. 

Ennis looked at his logbook and knew the next city would be his pit stop. He should count his money and rent a room (he’s still kicking himself for borrowing more money from his Ma. He knew he owe her big time), but it was a hassle. He could also sleep in the truck again, but the way people gotten bad in the last couple of years, Ennis wasn’t about to risk it. He can defend himself, but if it was three against one, Ennis knew he will lose.

He saw a motel on his left. The one floor motel room with a much larger “vacancy” light blinking made Ennis drive passed it. He remembered what happened to him last time. He wasn’t about to fuck it up again, no matter how good it was. 

Ennis sighed.

“I wondered what Twist’s doin’” Ennis snored. He knew what Jack was going, fucking some guy outta of his money and leaving for the next person to scam. 

Ennis didn’t know rather to hate Twist for doing that too him (despite knowing it was his fault too) or fuck him silly again. Ennis wished he knew the answer but for now, all he can do is think of Jack and the way his body felt good against his own.

And secretly, Ennis wished Jack was beside him, giving him the comfort he wanted for a long time.

**◦◊◊◦**

Perryville was once a railroad town. Ennis could see some of the old railroad tracks rusted away due to age. He even saw the old trains still in place, ready to move from the station and into their unknown destination.

Ennis still didn’t know if he wanted to sleep at the motel near Hollywood Casino Perryville, the only casino in town. It would give him an excuse to keep awake and spend the rest of the money. He might get lucky and find Jack, waitin--

Or he could stay in Sherry’s Baby Motel, smaller than the one he saw near the Casino and it didn’t have the distractions that would keep him up all night. No endless amount of beer or slot machines to make his head spin, just a bed, TV and maybe some room service. Ennis looked at his wallet lying on the passenger side of his truck and frowned.

He pulled over to Sherry’s Baby and hoped it was reasonable for one night. At the end, he wished he stayed at the other motel. 

Although the room had a comfortable bed and free cable and internet, the bathroom didn’t work most of the time, and he can still hear the buzzing and hustling of the casino and bar from across of the street. And despite what I’st advertised by the motel clerk, the free cable was a rip off. No Showtime, HBO or even Cinemax. 

Ennis lied on the bed. He tried to close his eyes but nothing came to him. Not even thinking of Jack and all the dirty things they did together put him to sleep. It made him horny as hell but even touching himself didn’t satisfy his needs.

Ennis looked at the clock and knew he would have six hours of sleep if he went to the bar and got somewhat relax and drunk. 

Ennis rose from his bed and grabbed his wallet and keys. He left his room and made sure it was locked, sealed and tight. _Check out the bar then go to the casino and then bed._ It worked perfectly in his mind but, in reality, it fell to shit.

Ennis saw _him_.

Jack Twist leaned against the wall, between room 58 and 60, several doors from his room. He still looked the same from their last encounter. The same ruffled hair, smug jeans that hanged low on his thin waist, lanky and tall, cigarette hanging from his lips. 

He looked good, beautiful under the bright light above his head. 

Ennis felt his head spinning as if it was affected by alcohol. He almost lost his balance when all the anger bared its ugly head. 

In one night, Jack changed his world. He took his wallet, made him late for his next stop, got him drunk and got his boss on his back. It doesn’t help that Alma was staying with her mother or not happy with him for the moment.

Ennis felt his blood boiling. He balled his hand into a tight fist, shoulders tensed, as he walked towards him. He was ready the beat the shit outta him. 

Their eyes met. Jack saw him and grinned, as if nothing happened. He threw the cigarette at the ground.

“Ennis Del Mar, I’ve nev’r thought to see you again! How’s it been?”

Ennis’ knuckles turned pale, all the anger built up inside. He’s ready to punch the little shit’s face. 

Instead of knocking out his teeth, Ennis pushed him against the wall and kissed him. He nibbled and licked his lips until he slipped his tongue down Jack’s throat. 

Jack returned the kiss, gripping the back of his head and grounding his hard arousal against Ennis’.

Ennis didn’t know why he’s kissing him. Maybe it was the lack of sleep or food. Maybe he was reckless and needed a release. He didn’t know but he just wanted to feel his skin against his own.

Jack was the first to break the kiss. His eyes darkened with lust.

“Got a room, stranger?”

Before Ennis could sing the National Anthem, he had Jack’s legs hooked over his shoulders, fucking him hard and rough. 

“Oh Ennis! Make me cum…so hard…shit, baby.” Jack cried every time Ennis cock hit his oversensitive prostate. He held the headboard as he thrust back. 

Ennis gripped Jack’s hips, pushing them upward so he can have a better angle. He growled, feeling his warm heat on his cock, setting his nerves on fire. He hated Jack but loved his body, especially Jack’s tight ass, wide and lubed, ready for his cock to enter. 

“Greedy little bitch,” Ennis mumbled under his breath as stroked Jack’s cock. 

Jack smiled before it vanished from his face when Ennis hit one particular spot that made him scream his name. Ennis watched his face changed which made him lose his control.

“Ooh fuck I can’ make it” Ennis hissed, but he ignored the pain. He wanted to delay his climax but knew it was coming too soon. He increased his speed, feeling Jack’s walls enclosing on him, pulling him deep inside until he couldn’t feel anymore. 

Ennis closed his eyes, the blood running quickly through his veins, his skin heated and all he could see is black. He shivered, letting his head back as he came inside Jack. 

Jack joined him seconds later, arching his back and cumming on his chest. 

Ennis collapsed on Jack, hands resting on each side of his face. Slowly his heart begun to beat normally as he laid his head on the crock of Jack’s neck. Ennis hated Jack but he was a fool to deny he wanted him for so long.

“Oow, boy, now that’s what I call a good fuck! Haven’ been fuck this good since I was a kid. I mean, your dick and the way it move inside my ass…shit man…I think I want to marry you,” Jack proclaimed, “We should do it again. Yer know, this time yer suckin’ me off while fuckin’ me some more.”

“Maybe…later…” Ennis stuttered.

“That’s not what yer dick say, Del Mar,” Jack purred, “How about I’m on…” Before Jack finished his sentence, Ennis flipped him on his stomach and entered him from behind.

The next few thrust and Jack was thrusting back, digging his nails in the sheets. “Oh shit, right there. Yea, that’ s it!”

Ennis wished he brought a gag for this occasion. As much as he loved Jack’s mouth (especially on his cock), there were times it needed to be shut.

**◦◊◊◦**

Ennis laid on the left side of the bed. He held his pillow close to his face, trying to get a little bit of sleep before heading off to Elkton. However, Jack wanted to talk and if he be damned, he should shut him up with more sex.

Ennis smelled the cigarette smoke from the other side of the bed. And due to the uneven pressure of the bed, Ennis knew Jack was leaning against the head board. 

“It was this one guy who took me to this motel. He wanted a quickie and a blow. Just when I was about to undo his pants, he cums. The fucker didn’ even pay me.”

Ennis raised a brow.

“So you fuck me for a living?”

He heard Jack howling in laughter.

“Shit boy, I told what I was the last time we fucked.”

“That’s what ‘rent boy’ meant. I thought it was code for somethin’ else.” Ennis raised his head slightly from the pillow.

“Like what?”

Ennis shrugged. 

“I don’ know. Thought you were renting houses or sellin’ something.”

Jack smirked. The sheets fell off his fame, sliding halfway off the bed. Ennis did his best not to stare at Jack’s parts knowing where it was not so long ago.

“I mean, I do ‘rent’ houses. Sometimes I rent a room for an hour and two and do ‘em there.”

“So then I was your trick?” Ennis felt his blood boiling again.

“Nope. Nev’r considered you a trick. Yer cute as hell and besides, I choose _you_ to fuck that night.” 

“But why you took my wallet—”

“Which reminds me…” 

Ennis sat up on the bed and watched the back of Jack going through his bag. Jack jumped from the ground and sat on the edge of the bed. He handed him a faded leather brown wallet.

Ennis took it. 

It was his wallet.

“Everythin’ is in their proper place. Well, maybe the card with your number, but everythin’ else is the same.”

Ennis opened the wallet: two hundred dollars, his credit card and the pictures of his family. 

Ennis stared at him, astonished, not sure what else to say.

“I tried callin’ you. I wanted to hear your voice but thought yer were busy with the Misses.”

“Why you givin’ it back to me? Hell, you couldva spend all of it!”

Jack shrugged.

“I was hopin’ to see you again. I liked our last encounter and maybe stealin’ it will bring you back to me. Stupid but true. I mean, hell, Del Mar, you stayed on my mind all the time.”

Ennis almost admitted to Jack that he stayed on his mind too. So much that he dream about him and hoped he will see him again. Ennis rather spend more time with him than his own wife. But all Ennis could do is put the wallet on the nightstand and rested his head on his bended knees.

“What if you nev’r see me again, Twist?”

Jack shrugged again. 

“I guess I’ll make a fool outta myself and call you again. This time, no hanging up the phone.” 

Jack lit his cigarette and before he got a chance to smoke it, Ennis took it from his fingers and placed it in between his lips. Ennis kept his eyes on him, studying him like a specimen on display. Jack looked like something cat dragged in, but Ennis liked that look on him. The messy hair, the love marks on his shoulder and neck, and his body glistened with dry cum and sweat. Ennis blew the out the smoke.

“Yer look prettier when you smoke. Y’kknow how to invade my mind, stranger.” Jack said slowly.

“Um…can we change the subject, Twist,” Ennis stuttered. He wasn’t used to compliments.

Jack caressed the side of Ennis’ face before trailing down to his chin then neck. Ennis wanted to jerk away; but remain still, liking this little intimacy or whatever it is between them. He still haven’t forgive him about the wallet and his delay to the next stop, but he will get over it…eventually.

For the moment, he enjoyed Jack’s company. 

“What you have in mind?” Jack whispered, his fingers trailing down Ennis’ chest, landing on his cock.

“Anything.” Ennis closed his eyes and exhaled.

“Maybe I can show you some more tricks, Del Mar.” Jack leaned forward and kissed him, slowly and deeply.

Ennis allowed him to push him against the bed and felt his weight on him. 

“You’re not gettin’ any sleep tonight, friend,” Jack said seductively.

Ennis sighed, embracing Jack’s touch.

**◦◊◊◦**

Ennis looked at his watch and knew it was time for him to get on the road. He stood near the passenger side of his truck as Jack stood farther away from him. A cigarette hanged between Jack’s lips, his hands inside his pocket.

It seemed like Jack enjoyed the somber mood between them as he relax and even hummed to some blues like song. Ennis forgot the name of the song but it was catchy, something his Old Man would hum when he wasn’t drinking or leaving the family for days. Ennis shivered. He was more like his father than he ever thought.

Ennis looked at his reflection on the car’s window. He noticed the numerous bruises on his neck. He popped his collar, hiding them but knew by noon, he would have to undo his mid-length sleeve buttoned down shirt. In the meantime, he had to cover it, for the reputation of his boss’ business. 

_“Somethin’ to remember me by, Del Mar.”_

Ennis chuckled. As much as he tried to deny it, he’s gonna miss Jack Twist. Not for the screwing around like monkey’s but the simple companionship. Just to know there was someone lying next to him, making him feel as if he was someone.

Ennis stared at Jack who threw the cigarette to the ground. 

“I guess it’s good bye.” Jack said. He tried his best to hide the disappointment but his face betrayed him. His lips shaped into a straight line and eyes saddened, almost glossed.

“Yea,” Ennis answered. He kept his eyes on the cigarette, the tiny smoke fizzing away.

“Where yer headin’?”

Ennis raised his head.

“Huh?”

“I said, ‘where yer heading’?” Jack asked, meeting his glance.

“Leavin’ for Elkton then goin’ on Route 95 to get to Winches—”

“Winchester, Maine?”

“Yea, that’s the city. How yer know?” Ennis asked.

Jack looked at the Hollywood Perryville Casino and the people being dragged outta there.

“My uncle lived there once. He wanted to be away from the “rednecks” and be around civilized Northerners. Pa said he didn’ have any sense. I used to stay with him when I was on the low.”

“From the police?”

Jack shook his head.

“No,” he paused, “it was somethin’ else…” he said slowly, leaving the sentence unfilled.

Ennis didn’t push the subject. If people didn’t want to share their secrets, he wasn’t going to beat it outta them. He looked at the building as well. He wondered what happened if he stayed in the motel near the casino. He frowned suddenly. His hands subconsciously clutched the hem of Jack’s jacket. 

A few seconds passed before Jack suggested, 

“Maybe I can ride with you. I can help you deliver those nasty veggies. I can show you short cuts and how to get to Winchester quicker. Think of me as your partner in crime.”

“Do you have a CDL?” Ennis asked. He kept his fingers glued to Jack’s jacket. 

“Drivin’ a truck is not that bad, stranger.”

“Is worse than you think,” Ennis said humorously before he turned serious, “So you want me to take you with me? I hardly know you and the police might be after yer ass.”

“It was a suggestion, Ennis,” Jack said, a bit defensively.

“You hardly call me ‘Ennis’” Ennis tried to change the subject. 

Jack ignored his comment and continued.

“I know we don’ know each other long, but I’m exactly who I am. I’m not holdin’ any secrets and I gave you the wallet back. So I’m no thief.”

“Only when you want my attention.” Ennis saw the hurt on Jack’s face. He felt his gut hit the pit of his stomach. He wasn’t great with words, unlike Jack. 

Ennis looked at his watch again.

“It’s been fun, Twist. Call me if…”

Jack frowned, but tried to maintain his jolliness. 

“Yea and my number is in yer wallet, behind the picture of yer wife. She’s pretty by the way.”

“Thanks. Um…take care.” Ennis didn’t wait for Jack’s reply as he walked to the driver’s side of the truck. He got inside and started the engine.

He looked through the rearview mirror and saw Jack standing in the same spot, waiting for him to leave. Ennis sighed. He had 75 more cities and 300 stores left on his schedule sheet. He didn’t need a distraction. 

Ennis closed his eyes and exhaled. He knew he will regret it but he’s tired of being lonely. 

Ennis opened the passenger door.

“Get yer ass in the truck, Jack. I don’ have all day!”

“You don’ have to tell me twice!” Jack grabbed his bag and jumped inside the truck. He quickly buckled his seatbelt as Ennis drove onto the highway. Ennis saw the big sign of the casino, now dull and matching the sky. He was thankful he made the right mistake.

Ennis saw the familiar smirk glued on Jack’s face which made him feel a bit better inside. This was his second right mistake.

“Yer hardly call me Jack before. What changed?”

“I don’ know. I guess I like the name.”

Jack laughed, wrapping his arms around his shoulder. He pulled him close until his lips hovered over Ennis’ ear.

“I like yer name too. It fits you perfectly.” 

Ennis rolled his eyes.

“Yer full of shit, Jack. I don’ know why I let you ride with me.” Ennis tried to be serious but the smile appeared on his face. 

“Because it’s destiny, baby! We’re met to annoy the hell outta each other.” Jack kissed his mouth before going back to his side of the seat.

Ennis shook his head as he drove down the now crowded highway. He heard the music of Black Sabbath blasting from his speakers. He chose not to turn it down but rather sing to the lyrics. This caused Jack to kiss him some more, making Ennis almost hit the back of the car. 

Ennis gave Jack a warning glare which didn’t change Jack’s spacy demeanor one bit. 

Ennis gave up and went back to listening to the radio. He knew he will regret in the next couple of days but he rather enjoy it. It was nice to have someone who made the lonely days full of joy.


	4. Chapter 4

Elkton, Maryland. Ennis remembered visiting the city once, when he was a kid. His Ma called the trip “a one way ticket to hell” since his Old Man cheated on her with some young gal. When they returned to Virginia, his Ma made sure he slept on the sofa for a good while. She forgave since she didn’t file for divorce. Ennis never could understand his parents. After all his Old Man put his Ma through, she still stayed with him until he met his Maker. 

On the other hand, the 50 thousand dollars life insurance policy did help her move into a big house with a pool. 

Ennis wanted to have a good marriage, without the bullshit drama that happened to his folks. But the way things were going at home, Alma and him might turn into them.

The city had change since he was a kid. The sidewalks were redone and whiter, as well as the city has a Wal-Mart outside of Main Street. New buildings and fast food chains outlined the roadway as Ennis drove to the next store. 

Ennis looked at Jack who had his feet on the dashboard, crossed at the ankles. A cigarette dangled in between his lips while smoke rose from the lit end. His head nodded to the sound of Blue Oysters. 

He tried his best not to smile at Jack, but it became more difficult as time passed. Jack was different from him. From the music (Ennis liked country while Jack was into modern and classic rock) to their personalities, Ennis should be kicking his ass. Instead, he’s driving down the road with a beautiful stranger sitting beside him. 

“Smile, Del Mar. Y’know you want too,” Jack said.

Ennis blushed as he drove past several small chapels.

“This town is known for people elopin’.”

“Eloping?” Ennis asked.

“Yep. Back in the day, people got married for the hellva it. One of my uncles took his third wife here. It’s a damn shame they’re divorce now. Maybe they shouldva married in Texas where they planned the first time.”

Ennis made an easy turn to his right. He was two miles from the local Food Lion.

“What made’em change their mind?”

Jack shrugged.

“Somethin’ different, I guess. He married his fourth and fifth wife in Hawaii.”

Ennis whistled in disbelief. 

“Y’know, I thought about marryin’ Alma in Hawaii, but we were broke at the time. Well, still broke,” Ennis laughed, “Instead we married at her folks’ backyard. She’s six months pregnant and covered in white. It was the hottest day of the year and I wanna to take off that suit. It didn’ help that her Dad had a pistol in his pocket, ready to shot me down if I don’ go through with it. ” 

“Damn, Ennis, I didn’ know yer were in a shot gun weddin’.”

Ennis nodded.

“I wished I ran—” Ennis paused. He should keep his mouth shut. He didn’t know Jack that well, but really he didn’t want to admit more about himself to a stranger. Such as his regrets of “doing the right thing”. 

Ennis cleared his throat, leaving his sentence hanging.

They were quiet for a while. Both of them listened to the music or spaced out in their own thoughts. Soon Jack smirked.

“I bet yer looked good in yer tux.” 

Ennis’s face turned red as a beat. He thanked the heavens they were at Food Lions.

The drop off was pretty easy. The manger didn’t expect him to come a few hours early, or with another person. They unload the packages within ten minutes and left for the Delaware border.

“Is this how fast you work? If we keep workin’ in that pace, we’ll be done in a day or so,” Jack said, confident in their ability to work as a team.

“Usually it takes twenty minutes or more, depending on the load. The next stop, we’re not so lucky.”

In Newark, Delaware, Ennis had to drop off 100 CarCos cans at seven different stops. Jack’s optimistic smile faded by the time they reached Wilmington. 

“I pray we don’t have to drop off another hundred cans. Shit, I almost broke my back.”

Ennis suppressed a chuckle as he drove passed the Wilmington’s welcome sign. He never had been to Wilmington or any other parts of Delaware. It was bigger than most of the cities in the Southern part of Virginia. It seem like he was driving into different mini cities in one large city. If he wasn’t on the job, he would park the car and sight see, but that was for another day.

As for Jack, he ran his ear off about the city.

“Wilmington is an okay city. There’s a shooting almost every day, well at downtown. Someone shooting someone for stupid reasons and if yer not careful then yer dead. I remember seein’ one of my clients shot down. He owed the mob some money. Thank God I ran like hell before they shot at me. But you get used to it and learn which areas to stay away from at night.” 

“How long did yer stay?” Ennis asked.

“About six months, in a tiny room on Lancaster Ave. I barely stayed there since the cops were over there all the time. Then there were some old business that wouldn’ leave me alone.”

Ennis glanced at him which caused Jack to keep his eyes on the road. Ennis quivered a brow, noticing how Jack demeanor changed in one sentence. 

“Did you…”

“No, never killed anyone,” Jack interrupted Ennis, knowing what he implied, “they were there because a couple couldn’ decide if they wanna divorce or fuck a lot,” Then Jack grinned, rubbing his stomach, “I miss Tome’s Pizzeria. Sometimes he’ll give me a free slice, as long as I don’ bring trouble. Still brought trouble and he still gave me a free slice. You think we can stop there after we deliver those cans?”

“I’m on a schedule, Twist.”

Jack leaned to his side. He poked his bottom lip out. 

“Come on, Del Mar, live a little. We have plenty of time to make those stops. This might be the last time we ever get to see this place.”

Ennis sighed. He did live a little and now he was paying the consequences. He looked at his phone in the cup holder. He should call Alma and see how she was doing. He did owe it to her, even if he was indulging in sin.

“We’ll see Jack, just go back to your side of the seat,” Ennis said, hoping his voice wasn’t shaky.

Jack grinned. 

“I knew yer see it my way, Del Mar.” Jack moved to his side and listened to the radio.

Ennis shook his head before asking Jack for direction. In less than ten minutes, Ennis made it to a local grocery store. They dropped off the cans and went back on the road. It was the only stop he made in Wilmington. 

“I guess no other store didn’ want those nasty veggies.”

“I guess so.” Ennis heard his stomach growling. “You wanna try that Tome place?”

“Remind me to kiss you later today,” Jack said happily.

“It better be good, Twist. Now help me find the place.”

After Jack showed him the place and a parking spot, Ennis and he walked several blocks until they saw Tome’s Pizzeria.

It was a hole-in-a-wall place in the middle of a hipster fashion store and tattoo parlor. One would miss it if they were drunk or driving down the street. Even the sign, as bright and shiny as it was, didn’t help people to find it. 

“Told him to change the sign. It’s a miracle he still have business,” Jack opened the door for Ennis.

For a small place there were a lot of people partaking on the food. There were pictures of the owner’s family decorating the blue and green walls. The tables were different sizes and length placed in different locations of the store. 

He inhaled the fresh smell of food being placed on individual tables and his ears took in the loud music and louder voice. He didn’t know what music they were playing but he caught himself humming to the tune. It had a homey feeling, a place he would visit often if he was living in the city. 

“Every Tuesday there’s a live band. The band usually plays in the middle of the floor. Right there,” Jack pointed the groups of tables in the center. “I used to go here, just to list—”

“Is that my favorite Texan?” an older man, shorter than Ennis and Jack, approach them. He had one of the biggest, brightest smiles Ennis ever seen.

“Hell ya, partner. Glad to yer still hangin’!” Jack hugged the man.

Ennis stepped back, almost bumped into a crowded table. He felt left out, like he was with Alma and her family. He usually pushed those thoughts away but, at times, they rear their ugly head. Maybe he should go back to his truck and wait for Jack. 

“The last time I saw you, you were runnin’ from some guy with a thick beard. What was his na—?”

“Hey, Tome, this is my friend, Ennis Del Mar!” Jack changed the subject which Ennis noticed again. Ennis wondered was this the old business Jack was alluding to…

“Ennis Del Mar? Are you from Mexico or somethin’?” Tome asked, shaking his hand.

“Don’ know. Just amused Dad’s folks were from New Mexico.” Ennis shrugged.

“Nice name, Del Mar. How long you boys are stayin’?”

“Just for today. We’re leavin’ for Maine as soon as we get some grub. So can we have some free pizza?” Jack suggested.

Tome pretend to think about his answer despite the smile curled at the corner of his lips. 

“I don’t know. You still owe me for savin’ your ass from the police…”

“They weren’ after me, Tome. Besides, my friend Ennis Del Mar haven’t tried your pizza. I was tellin’ him it was the best in town.”

“Well, in that case, let me show you boys a table. But if I see the cops…”

“Promise to leave like hell outta here.” 

Ennis followed them to the back table, where they had more access to the food. They took their seats and Tome promised to bring out the spicy pizza in a matter of minutes. In the meantime, Ennis looked at the red and white checkered dinner cloth. 

“He doesn’ change ‘em. He claims it give him good luck.”

“Does it?”

“Fuck if I know,” Jack said before Tome came with a large pan of pizza. 

“Enjoy fellas. I’ll come around in a few to check up on ya’ll.”

“Thanks, Tome.” When he left, Jack grabbed the first slice and ate it in a matter of seconds.

Ennis watched him eat three more slices in the same hungry matter. He just seemed to swallow without even chewing the damn food. 

Ennis took a slice of the pizza and stared at it. It looked like the same meat lover pizza at his hometown’s pizzeria. But when he took a bit, he nearly drank the whole glass of water. His throat burned, the spiciness flamed his noise causing him to cough for a full minute. 

“Yer get used to it. The first time I’ve tried it, I almost vomit in my mouth.”

“Thanks for spoilin’ my appetite, Twist.” He put the pizza back in the pan.

”More for me, then.” Jack grabbed the half eaten pizza and finished it.

Ennis tried to eat more of the pizza but each time he tried his eyes watered and felt his throat turned to ash. By the time he made it to his third slice, he let Jack have the rest. He might get him a sandwich when they check into a motel room for the night.

“How you like it, Ennis Del Mar?” Tome asked.

“Hot as hell. What you put in it?” 

“Well, I put red pepper, chili pepper, some spices from Italy, jalapeño peppers, and salt for taste. I think I went too light on the chili pepper though.” 

Ennis felt his mouth drop. He was never eating at this place again.

“Oh, before I forget,” Tome went through his apron and pulled out a piece of paper. He gave it to Jack who stared at it as if it was poison. “I still don’t remember his name but he gave it to me to give to you. I don’t know what he wanted bu—”

“Thanks Tome, I will contact him as soon as I can,” Jack smiled nervously while reluctantly taking the paper. 

“I hope you do, Jack. He’s been comin’ here for two months searching for you. Get him straight or I will,” Tome warned. The first time Ennis saw him frown which made him shivered inside. He decided not to get under the owner’s skin.

“I will,” then Jack changed the subject, “Can we have anotha round, Tome, take it with us?”

Ennis tried his best to suppress a groan. He better buy him a pack of tums before they leave the city. 

Tome nodded and in a matter of minutes, he came with a box of his famous spicy pizza. 

“Is there anything else I can do for you boys?”

“Nah, that’s all, Tome. Thanks for the free food.”

“No problem, Jack. Come back again and bring your friend too! Nice meeting you Del Mar. I’ll make sure to give you a free slice the next time you visit!” Tome said gleefully which made Ennis’ stomach do flips. 

Ennis shook his hand and when Tome left, he focused his attention on Jack. 

He saw Jack reading the letter before balling it up and throwing at the nearest trashcan. He leaned against the booth, crossing his arms. 

“Jack, what is it? Is this about the _old business_ you had here?” 

He didn’t know much about Jack and his past but he was with him. They were riding in the same truck and sharing the same bed. Ennis deserve to know something about his past. Then again, Ennis refused to share some details about his past as well. They were both stubborn by nature, but he didn’t know which one was more stubborn. 

A frown emerged on Jack’s face as his eyes remained cold.   
Ennis swallowed the lump forming in the back of his throat. Jack was bit intimidating when he wasn’t in his usual good, spacy moods. 

“It’s nothin’, Ennis. Some trick wanna see me again. That’s one of the cons of being a hustler, tricks that can’t take the hint and want more,” Then the usual cat’s grin appeared on his boyish face, “I guess it shows how good I am at my job.”

Ennis sighed. He didn’t understand how Jack could laugh it off. This world was full of thieves, crocks and murderers. People can get killed for no reason, especially if their working in an “adult” profession. Ennis just didn’t want Jack dead for fucking with the wrong customer, or worse. 

Ennis gripped Jack’s shoulder, pulling him close until his ear was upon his lips. He could smell the spices on Jack’s breath which left his head spinning and blood traveling to the other part of his body. 

“Twist, if there is somethin’ I need to know just—”

Jack cupped the back of his neck, almost sitting in between his legs. 

It took all of Ennis’ willpower not to kiss him in front of the people.

“I think you owe _me_ somethin’, Del Mar.”

Before Ennis could count to ten and jump over the moon, he was pressed against the restroom walls. He gripped the back of Jack’s head, thrusting his hips upward. He closed his eyes, moaning each time Jack sucked him. 

“Fuck…Twist…this doesn’ change…” Ennis couldn’t even think straight as Jack took his whole dick in his mouth. He should push the issue farther, but his mouth felt good on his cock. 

Ennis let his head back, hearing Jack humming on his cock. The vibration ran up his spine and heated his skin. Any minute, someone could catch them or worse, his wife might call.

He should care, especially about the former, but he didn’t. He needed it. He needed to feel Jack on him, making him feel good. 

Ennis arched his back and the fine hair on his neck stand up when he released his load in Jack’s mouth. His knees became weak but he kept standing. He had more stops to go and he didn’t need to pass out for an hour or so.

Jack kissed up his chest until he faced him, tiny drops of Ennis’ seed on his lips. 

“Did anyone tell you yer think too much?” He licked the cum from his lips.

“Did anyone tell you yer talk too much?” Ennis kissed him, tasting himself on the other man’s lips. 

Jack groaned between the kiss, grounding his hardened cock against Ennis. 

“We’re never leavin’ this place, huh?” Jack tugged Ennis’ lower lip, groping the back of his ass.

“I guess not,” Ennis kissed him some more.

They cleaned up and left the restaurant. Ennis sighed in relief when he saw his truck was still standing. Before he got a chance to enter his truck, Jack asked,

“When are yer goin’ to let me drive this truck? Y’know, in case somethin’ happens to yer.”

Ennis shook his head. 

“When yer tell me more about letter you balled up and threw in the trash.”

Jack rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms.

“Yer got game, my friend. I knew I’ll rub off on yer eventually. Well, if that’s the case, the letter is nothin’ to worry about,” Jack said matter-of-factly before getting in the truck.

“I’m nev’r gettin’ a straight answer from you.” Ennis entered his truck and started it.

“I’ll might tell yer if yer tell me about the flyer in your coat pocket.”

Ennis felt the heat on his face. 

“Tryin’ to get away from the Misses?” Jack asked innocently.

If Ennis wasn’t driving, he would have knocked Jack out. He shouldn’t get mad about Jack finding out about the flyer. Yet, he couldn’t help it. That was another thing he didn’t want to admit. He didn’t want to come home to Alma and wanted to move to Durham for a better job. 

Ennis didn’t answer Jack as they drove out of Wilmington and into Newport. He hoped they make it to Philadelphia before eight in the evening. There were more stops he had to make and he didn’t want to waste any more time. 

“So when can I drive the truck, friend?” Jack asked. His headphones were in his ear.

Ennis sighed.

“When we’ll get to Maine, Twist.”

He saw a genuine smile on Jack’s face that made Ennis’ stomach twist and turn. 

Ennis avoided looking at Jack for most of the trip.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time they made it to the next city, Ennis was mentally and physically exhausted. Tomorrow they were off to Philadelphia and the city alone had more stores than Wilmington and Newport combined. He was dreading the upcoming day.

They checked in a motel and decided it was cheaper to share a bed. The motel owner quivered a brow and tried to hide his disgust when Ennis paid for the room. He quickly grabbed the keys and lead Jack to their room. He hated the look, he felt like a freak. It was harsher than the suspicious glares he received from Alma’s family. He started to see why Jack kept a pleasant, don’t-give-a-shit look. Ennis didn’t know if he can endure being view as different from the “normal” people.

“You’ll get used to it. Most of those fucks probably suck someone’s cock at one point in time,” Jack said matter-of-factly. He flopped on the large King size bed. He placed his arms under his head and stared at Ennis from afar. 

Ennis stared at him, hands inside his pocket while leaning against the wall. How can he get used to it? If he was in Jack’s place, he would care. People like him (or maybe him, if he wanted to question his sexuality) get killed. What Jack’s doing could get him killed by the wrong paying customer. Hell, he could get his dick cut off if Alma found out about his little adventures with Jack.

He shivered. He should call Alma tomorrow morning to see how she was doing. He may dread calling her, but she is the mother of his children. She deserved to know how her husband was doing.

Ennis took off his clothes until he was in his boxers. He crawled on the bed and towards Jack. He looked at him, hands on Jack’s shirt, slowly unbuttoning it. Jack’s eyes darkened with lust, his breathing was slower. 

“What are yer plannin’ to do, partner?” Jack asked seductively.

Ennis pushed his shirt off his shoulders and caressed the protruding collarbone until they landed on his belt. He should go to sleep since he had a long day. He also should think of Alma at the moment. There were more things he should do, but, instead he straddled Jack’s lap, undoing his belt and pulling down his pants. He didn’t take his eyes off Jack as he rocked his hips, grounding his already hard cock on Jack’s. 

Jack met his friction, rocking back, legs on each side of Ennis. He wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down into a heated kiss. Ennis allowed him to control the kiss. 

As Ennis’ whole body tensed, he still couldn’t forget the owner’s stare which turned into Alma’s disapproving stare. 

He came quickly, collapsing on his side of the bed. He held the pillow close to his face, hoping sleep will come.

**◦◊◊◦**

Ennis didn’t want to wake up the next morning. He was too busy dreaming of Jack serving blueberry pancakes with nothing on.

It took Jack sucking on his cock to get out of bed and finish it in the bathroom. 

Two hours later, Ennis and Jack checked out of the motel and drove to Philadelphia. Ennis still felt the motel owner’s stare at the back of his head. He did what Jack’s advised; he pushed it away and kept moving. 

Throughout the morning, Ennis drove to twenty stores. In between stops, he tried to call Alma but got no answer. He almost threw it against the wall but it was the only phone he had. He dare not used Jack’s phone and had to deal with Alma’s questions.   
When they were at a local gas station (Jack brought more coffee), Ennis finally got in touch with Alma. But the smile turned into a frown when he heard Alma’s mother’s voice. 

“It took you long enough, boy.”

Ennis started to hate the new nickname. 

“Can I speak to Alma, ma’am?”

“She’s busy,” she said sharply.

“Can yer tell her that I’ve call?” Ennis sounded like he was seventeen again. He was a grown man. He had a right to call his wife but showing disrespect to older people wasn’t a good sign. Instead he just accepted defeat.

“I will.” Then she hung up the phone.

Ennis was still on the line. He hated Alma’s family. God knows he didn’t hold them with the highest esteem. He wished Alma’s family stayed out of their business. He wished Alma told them not to get involved. Maybe then they wouldn’t have half the problems they were having at the moment. She’s close to them and whatever they say goes. Ennis could understand that, but, at the same time, he couldn’t. He wished Alma make him understand, instead of siding with them and hold so much resentment towards him. 

Ennis went inside his truck. He turned the radio up, trying his best to calm down. Maybe moving to Durham wasn’t a bad idea. Then again, it would give Alma’s family a good excuse to call him a bad father and husband.

Ennis pressed the phone under his chin, eyes glued to the scenery. He didn’t even jump when Jack closed the door behind him. 

“What did she say?” Jack handed Ennis’ a cup of coffee.

Ennis bit his lower lip. He should tell him about his inner turmoil about his life and his wife. He should tell him everything but parts of him didn’t dare. It was his cross to carry and his alone. Besides, there were things Jack wasn’t telling him. He wasn’t about to share everything to a total…Ennis wasn’t sure if he should call Jack a “friend” or “stranger.” 

“Ennis…”

“I’m fine. We need to get a move on before Alma has another reason to hate me.” Ennis drank a little of his coffee before starting the car.

He felt Jack’s glance which made him feel like an opened book. There was so much between them that Ennis can cut it with a knife. 

“I’m fine, really.”

“Alright.” Jack put on his headphones and listened to his IPod shuffle as Ennis drove to the next few stops. The rest of the day went smoothly but painfully silent. Ennis, despite telling Jack to keep his mouth shut every now and then, missed hearing his voice. At least, with Jack talking, the trip was shorter and more enjoyable than being in silences.

By nightfall, Ennis had enough of the quietness. They checked into another motel room. This time the motel owner was more respectable to them but Ennis wondered what he really thought. Jack leaned against the headboard. He still listened to his IPod as Ennis sat on the edge of the bed. 

“I tried to reach Alma,” Ennis mumbled.

“Good,” Jack responded, not taking his attention off his IPod.

Ennis gripped the bed sheets.

“I talk to her Ma instead.”

“What’d she said?”

Ennis took a deep breath. It was harder than he thought.

“Alma was busy. I wish…” Ennis took a deep breath, keeping his eyes closed, “I wish I didn’ have to feel it’s my fault…for everythin’.”

“Why?” Jack asked.

Ennis kept his eyes closed.

“Alma and I are high school sweethearts. We fooled around and she got pregnant. I didn’ wanna get married, but my Old Man kicked me outta the house for getting her knocked up and I had nowhere to go. Her folks suggested I should marry her if I wanted to stay with them until we get on our feet. 

“So…I married her just to have a place to stay. I think her parents are regretting it now,” Ennis laughed at the last sentence before continuing, “I love her, I do. I wouldn’t done it if I didn’ love her. I did what was best for me…for us. We got along for the most part until reality hit us. Now we barely can stand each other. I wished I…forget it.” Ennis lied on his back, facing the ceiling. He still kept his eyes closed. 

He felt the other man lying beside him. His arms wrapped around his waist. Ennis melted into his embrace, allowing this little intimacy that he thought was forbidden between men. 

“Stop blamin’ yerself, Ennis. Alma doesn’ seem to hold anythin’ against yer. You did what yer had to do to survive. It wasn’ the easy way but it was all you had.” 

“But I married her for the wron—”

“Where were you to go? If I were yer, I do the same. And yer did say you loved her?”

“Yer don’ understand, Twist,” Ennis mumbled.

“Oh I do, Ennis. Yer have no idea how much I understand. I wish I could tell yer so much about my past…but there thangs you don’ wanna know.”

“Like what?” Ennis remembered the pizzeria. Jack still haven’t told him what was written on the paper. He wished he could read his mind and found out, instead of feeling like they’re both hiding something from the other. He laid his head in the crock of Jack’s neck, listening to his pulse.

“It’s dangerous on the streets, Del Mar. Men do crazy shit to survive.”

Ennis heard the sadness in his voice. He frowned, opening his eyes and looked at Jack’s stiff face. Ennis never saw that side of him. The serious, take no shit side of him that seem to be buried in the happy-go-lucky exterior. Ennis liked to see that side of Jack, but he was also afraid of it. 

Ennis let his body relax as he placed his lips on Jack’s. 

“What was that for, Del Mar?” Jack’s eyes widened with shock.

“I just wanted too, Twist. I just…” Ennis rested his head on Jack’s forehead. He closed his eyes, enjoying the silence between them.

“We are both the same, you and I,” Jack mumbled.

Ennis nodded. They were the same expect Ennis felt too much. He liked to blame it on his constant guilt but he believed it was something more. 

He allowed his body to relax against Jack. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

**◦◊◊◦**

Jack and he overslept. They had to pay an extra fifty bucks for the room. Jack took care of the bill before they headed to Ewing Township, PA. They didn’t talk about what happened last night. Ennis wanted to believe he was at his breaking point and needed a friend.

Jack was the friend and he appreciated it. He wished he was more opened about his problems at home but he just couldn’t. They were secrets. They were his problem. 

Then there were things Ennis didn’t want to admit about himself. When it came to Jack, that man opened a new can of worms he didn’t see coming.

He drove to Ewing Township which wasn’t originally on his list of cities to drop off the cans. However, his boss decided to add it at the last minute. Instead of coming back to Virginia, he kept going, not caring what his uncle-in-law will do.

“I never thought I’ll see the day Ennis Del Mar not listenin’ to authority,” Jack joked. He laughed his ass off until Ennis flipped him off.

After they unload the cans at Ewing Township, Ennis drive to Chesterfield, New York. Traffic was so bad, they waited in line for four hours, pushing him _way_ behind schedule. It was already Thursday and he should have been in Stratford by then. He gritted his teeth and prayed they get there before night falls.

When they finally reached the store in Chesterfield, the owner already cancelled his order. It took every nerve in his body not to punch the old man in the face. 

“Maybe I should drive to the next city.” Jack said when they went to the truck.

“Yer don’ have a CDL license!” Ennis exclaimed, “Can yer even drive a large truck?”

Jack crossed his arms.

“If you don’ shut the fuck up and let me drive, we’ll both be in trouble. Yer tired, Ennis. Let me take over until we get to East Rutherford, okay.”

Before Ennis could object, Jack grabbed his keys and took over. Ennis stared at him until Jack bleeped the horn. Ennis quickly got in the truck and, for once, he relaxed and causally listened to the radio as Jack drove on the dangerous road. Ennis had to admit, Jack was a good driver. He knew which short cuts to take and act normal when he saw the police on the side of the road. 

Ennis took over the driving duties after Jack drove to East Rutherford. Ennis had three hours to make it to Stratford. He knew the managers in that city were not the most patient bunch and if he was one day late, they will call his boss. Ennis wasn’t about to allow it to happen. 

He took the back ways, hoping to get there quicker. He thought he was on the right track when he noticed the gas meter was below E. He laid his head on the steering wheel.

“Shit,” Ennis cursed as he drove to the nearest gas station. He parked his truck and pulled out his wallet. 

Jack jumped a bit when he threw the wallet at the front window. 

“What is it?” Jack asked.

“I’m afraid we’ll sleepin’ in the truck from now on, Jack. Didn’ know I spend that much money,” Ennis mumbled the last sentence to himself.

Jack just nodded which Ennis took as a “yes”. He got out of the car and saw Jack heading into the store. He didn’t give it a second thought as he used his credit card (the one that almost maxed out. He thanked God the card went through) and pumped the gas. 

When he heard the click noise, letting him know the truck is full, he saw Jack walking out with some guy. Ennis almost dropped the pump, as the man patted Jack on the shoulder before going to his car. 

Ennis tried to remain calm, but the sudden burst of emotions smothered him. _Did Jack fuck him?_ Ennis narrowed his eyes at Jack as he came towards him with a grin on his face. The same grin he used to seduce him not so long ago.

“The way the sign is tellin’ us, we’ll be in Stratford in thirty minutes. Yer think we should find a room in Stratford or keep goin…Ennis?” Jack asked, but Ennis walked passed him

“Get it the truck, Twist.” Ennis opened his door and slammed it shut. Jack came in the truck after him. He took another glance at him before he looked at the phone.

Ennis tensed. He hoped Jack didn’t get that guy’s number. Then they would have a problem.

Ennis decided to keep driving to the next city after Stratford. He knew he should marked Stratford as his last stop, but he needed to keep him from looking at Jack. 

He thought he was okay with Jack’s job. He thought he could handle it but he was wrong. This…whatever this thing between was supposed to be between them. As much as he tried not to admit it, he liked having Jack to himself despite being married. He knew it was wrong to think like that but he didn’t want to share him. It was Jack’s profession, but Jack was with him, all the time, twenty-four/seven. No trick could not change that.

After Milford, Ennis checked into a motel. It was smaller than the motels they had been staying. 

Ennis dropped his bag near the front door. He sat on the edge of the bed, taking off his shoes. He felt Jack’s staring at him from across the room. He hated when Jack just watch him, as if he was a specimen. He didn’t need a bodyguard to watch him all the damn time. 

He didn’t want to look at Jack who didn’t know his place. Jack was _his_ , plain and simple. 

“I didn’ fuck him. All I did was gave him a hand job in the restroom.”

Ennis didn’t know what exactly got into him. He was never this controlling, not even towards Alma (her folks believed otherwise, but he knew how they felt about him). He shouldn’t push Jack against the wall and kissed him rough and hard. He shouldn’t bit his neck before sucking it, leaving a bruise for the world to know who he belongs too. And he shouldn’t undo his pants and ran his hand down his half-hardened cock. Ennis shouldn’t have done that and more but he wanted to show Jack not to betray him…

Like he was doing to Alma every time he touched Jack. 

Ennis pushed that thought away as he kept his focus on Jack. He stroked him, massaging his length while his thumb caressed his sensitive head in circles. He watched the pleasure filled Jack’s face, thrusting his pelvis upward, cum dripping down his fingers.

“Don’t fuck anyone but me,” Ennis ordered. He sucked on his fingers before inserting two of them inside Jack.

“Of course, Ennis,” Jack said breathlessly, lifting one leg to Ennis’ waist, “What about givin’em a blow?” 

Ennis gripped the back of Jack’s hair. He added another finger inside; hitting his prostate which made Jack bumped his head. He stretched Ennis’ back, moans slipping out of his lips.

“Fuck no.”

“I like how yer talk dirty, Del Mar,” Jack teased, a cocky smile on his face. His lifted his hips to Ennis movement. 

“I’m serious, Jack.” Ennis voice predatorily low. He removed his fingers and replaced it with his cock.. 

Ennis pumped his cock inside him with great speed. The sound of their skins smacking against each other was sweet to his ears. 

“I am too, baby. Oh…fuck…”Jack eyes rolled to the back of his head. His back smashed against the wall, repeatedly. 

Ennis lifted him up from the floor. Jack wrapped his legs around him as he kept his pace. He pressed his hands on the wall, sucking on Jack’s lower lip before kissing him again. He moaned in between the kisses, knowing he was about to explored. 

“Shit…Ennis…ohh…” Jack cried, trailing his lips under chin and sucked on Ennis’ throbbing Adam’s apple. 

The blood flowed from Ennis’ brain to his cock. He let his head back, hitting Jack’s spot one more time before cumming inside him.

Jack came soon after, laying his head on Ennis’ shoulder. 

“Don’t fuck no one but me,” Ennis mumbled. He sank to his knees, bringing Jack with him. 

They remained in their entangled state until they moved to the bed. They fucked two more times. Jack straddled Ennis’ lap, running his fingers through Ennis’ hair.

“Like I said before, Ennis, of course. Yer the only man I want to do this with. But I have to make a livin’. I am a whore, the lady of the ni…more like gentlemen of the night.”

“I know…but…”

“Hand jobs is wat I will offer. I’m not suckin’ or fuckin’ em. I’m just givn’em pleasure for a lot more money.”

“Fine,” Ennis said, feeling the weight of sleep upon him, “Condoms?”

“Always do.”

“If they want more—”

“Shut up, Ennis.” Jack went down on Ennis and the conversation ended. 

Ennis knew he was being selfish. He was the most selfish person between him and Jack. Jack wasn’t his…lover or anything. He could do what he wanted.

But Jack was with him. They fucked a couple of times. It had to mean something to him. 

“Besides…yer needed gas money…” Jack mumbled before he went to sleep.

Ennis blushed. But it still didn’t make it better.

The next morning, Jack was in Ennis’ arms, sleeping like a baby. Ennis held him close, not willing to let him go. He was still possessive over his…lover, but, at least, he had Jack for himself, despite being…

Ennis got out of the bed. He put on a pair of jeans and left the motel room. It was still dark, a little chilly but he got used to it. He dialed Alma’s number and waited. He should feel guilty for sleeping with Jack but as time went by, he didn’t. 

Not anymore. 

The more he spent time with him, the less he thinks of Alma and her family. It was strange but a relief at the same time. 

He finally reached her voice mail. Ennis took a deep breath and thought about what he should say. Tell her the whole truth as why he didn’t call her as much. Tell her his sins. Ennis was an honest man: a man who tried to live life as peacefully as he can, but it’s proven to be difficult. He didn’t want to end his marriage but part of him knew it ended a long time ago…

Ennis shut his phone up and headed back to his room. There he saw a note on the door.

**_To Jack_ **

Ennis looked to his right and left then at the letter. _Who left this?_ Ennis thought as his fingers touched the plain white paper. He thought Alma sent the letter, but he doubt it.

Then he thought about the letter Jack had in the pizzeria and the “old business” talk several days ago. As much as he tried to deny it, it was starting to add up. 

Ennis’ hands begin to shake. Someone was after Jack. He didn’t know who but he was scared. He was scared for Jack whose past was creeping behind him. He was scared for himself since he knew where it would lead if he doesn’t find…

He was tempting to open it. He wanted to read what the person wrote. What warnings he put into words. What threats he had on Jack and if they were towards him too. He wanted to know so much. 

Ennis put the letter in his back pocket. He decided to tell Jack in the morning. In the meantime, he stayed awake for most of the night, thinking about his own problems and the note.


	6. Chapter 6

Ennis gave the note to Jack. 

“Who gave it to you?” Jack asked. They were in the diner, waiting for their food. Jack made enough money to take him out for breakfast. A good breakfast can change a person’s day and Ennis knew it first hand.

“I found it on the door last night. Look Jack—”

“I’ll be back.” Jack left the table and headed towards the restroom.

Ennis couldn’t help feeling a bit frightened at the moment. He took the risk and invited him to come on the road with him. He should had left him behind but he wanted someone to be with him. 

Jack filled that role, but didn’t expect him to have secrets (well he expected the man to have some secrets but none that followed him like a hawk). He wondered what Jack was hiding from him. Why was he getting these letters? What’s in them that made Jack change from being happy-go-lucky to quiet and introverted? Should Ennis be ready to kick him out of his truck if it turned deadly?

He couldn’t leave him behind. Jack wass engraved into his system. He liked Jack. It hurt him to know that by Sunday, he had to leave him behind and go back to his simple life in Virginia.

Ennis, as much as he tried to deny it, didn’t like his simple life. He loved his wife but hated the distances. He hated her family and hated the bitterness between them. There were things he wanted to change but he just couldn’t do it, or have the balls to do it. He had so much at stake if he leaves Alma with their kid and unknown gendered child. He had a lot to lose if he quit his current job and consider moving to Durham. 

Jack came back to the table. Ennis noticed there was no note in his hand. 

“So, yer know what yer orderin’?” Jack asked. He opened the menu and read the choices as if their previous conversations did not happen.

Ennis stared at him with questioning eyes. Jack was a strange man and it annoyed the living hell outta him. He wished Jack just tell him before he had to find out on his own. 

Ennis glanced over Jack before looking at his menu. He might as well try the double bacon omelet.

**◦◊◊◦**

They left Connecticut by noon. 

After North Stonington, Ennis had 55 stores and 25 cities left on his route. He wished he could have covered more grounds (and save some pennies) by now but if you want to make God laugh, tell him what you want to do. In Ennis’ life, he believed God laugh at him a lot, especially, in regards, to his unplanned idea of inviting a male prostitute with a stretchy past. He had to laugh at that one too.

When he reached Rhode Island, he tried to call Alma but he got no answer. He called his boss and all he got was his voicemail. Ennis believed her family was hiding something but he didn’t know what.

Jack wanted to stop in Coles, a small town near the waters. Ennis wanted to make his delivery as fast as he can. Jack believed they deserve a break. Sight-seeing was not on his list of things to do but if it gave him a chance to freshen up, he will take it.

In Coles, Jack told him tells about how he used to visit his mother’s folks. He also told him how rough it was to survive in the little town since his father worked in Coles for several years, trying to make ends meet while his mother and younger siblings stayed in Texas. 

“It wasn’t the easiest times, but we survived,” Jack said matter-of-factly 

Ennis liked how Jack showed him the little shops outlining the shores. It looked similar to the small shops on Main Street in Danville, Virginia. They were historic but harsh reminders that the economy wasn’t great. He bowed his head every time he walked past the “For Lease” signs. 

Jack showed him the memorials and secret tunnels and hideaways in the town. One particular spot seemed to be his favorite. Lucky’s Tree was probably an inside joke for the townspeople. Ennis read the notes engraved on the tree which made him blush a deep shade of red. Jack laughed, patting his back.

“I told ya they didn’ call it Lucky’s Tree for nothin’.” 

Ennis touched one engraving on the base of the tree. Faded by age and weather, Ennis could still make out the words. 

“‘Mary Anne, go with me to the Moon and I will make your my Queen.’ What kind of shit is that?”

Jack shrugged. 

“Pa tried to woo my Ma. It worked and nine months later, I was born. But I’ll tell yer this, she laughed in face when she read that cheesy note. After I was born, they moved to Texas and stayed with his folks. They planned to never return here. Then money got tight and he needed somethin’ to help us.”

“Then they should’ve stayed here. Why he run all the way here for work?” Ennis could answer the questions to himself. Running was all he did lately. He did this job to make a living, but he wanted to get away from home. He should take a job closer to home. Then he wouldn’t make Alma angry all the time.

“Pa wanted adventure. He wasn’t the type of fella who stayed in one place. Hell, we moved nineteen times before I was eight. Ma wasn’ surprised when I dropped out of high school and traveled,” Jack said, as if it was the weather. Ennis couldn’t understand how he can talk about it so lightly.

“Anythin’ else yer want to show me?” Ennis asked, looking at the tree.

Jack smiled as he pushed Ennis against the tree. He sank to his knees and undid Ennis pants.

He should have pushed him away, but the way Jack sucked his cock made him reconsidered. 

They saw more of the town before going back to the truck and headed to the other parts of the small state.

**◦◊◊◦**

It was beginning to turn dark when they made it to Massachusetts. 

He went to one more city before stopping in Westwood. At first glance, the small town had more three story houses than his hometown. The yards were cut and clean, houses shined and sparkled in the dark. He admired the houses, some shape as the Victorian houses in the old magazines while others had a weird, modern design. 

Jack and he decided to sleep in the truck since the motels were too expensive for their taste. Ennis tried to find a stop when Jack suggested they should go to the local bars. Ennis was against it since the entrances to those bars might be expensive (the most he paid was $15 and he had a lousy time). All Jack did was grin like a cat and had ways to make him reconsidered. 

They went to a small bar outside of Westwood. The wooden shack was something Ennis would drive pass and think it was abandoned. But once they went inside, he was surprised as to how big and roomy it appeared. The bar was in the center and multi-color lights flashed on the larger dance floor. Several people stood around the dance floor and the second floor, moving to the hypnotic electronic beat. 

Ennis felt out of his element as he sat at the bar and ordered a cold beer. He wasn’t used to the music or the crowd. They were his age but more hipster, more money. Also, it was the kind of bar where people danced and got drunk, not exclusively got drunk. He wasn’t much of a dancer. During his wedding, he almost broke Alma’s feet. It was the most embarrassing time of his life. 

Ennis lowered his head and sipped his drink. He wished he could hide under his baseball cap.

As for Jack, he bobbed his head to the music, fingers tapping on the polished bar. He seemed to fit in the scene, but, then again, Jack can blend with any scene. He was that kind of guy who can make a friend and charmed them outta their money. Ennis wished he was bit like Jack at times, and then his life would be a little better. He almost wished.

“Come on, Ennis, dance with me.” Jack grabbed his hand and pulled him off the stool.

Ennis panicked. 

“I can’ dance, Twist and…”

“I can’ dance either so come on,” Jack laughed, pulling him onto the dance floor.

Ennis tried to stop him but Jack was quick. He watched the numerous people on the floor who seemed not phrased by their partnership. He found it odd since he expected someone to turn their head in disgust or asked them to leave. Instead, they were in their own world and he spotted other same sex couples on the floor (although most of them were women).

Jack held his hands, moving to the high pitched music playing in the background. Ennis felt his cheeks burning. He wished he could hide from everyone in the room. He felt his feet moving, leading out of the floor when Jack cupped both of his cheeks and pulled him close to his chest. Jack kissed him with all the passion and lust build inside him.

Ennis didn’t know if he should slap him or kiss him in return. But after standing still for a good minute or two, Ennis had to do something. He closed his eyes, shutting everything out. There was no Jack or the numerous sweaty people or the music. It was just Ennis and his mind. One side wanted him to run and hide, the other part wanted him to take a stand and face it. Ennis felt his mind splitting in two, each wanted control over him. Ennis knew which side will win but he couldn’t admit it or embrace it.

Ennis sighed. He decided to stop thinking. He’s been thinking and allowing things to control him. He should embrace the unpredictable and let loose.

He kissed Jack back, moving his body against Jack. He didn’t know if it was a dance or not but he listened to the music and found himself high off it. He held onto Jack, wrapping his arm around his waist, pulling him close. He swayed to the beat, looking at Jack with much passion and intensity he once had for Alma. 

“And yer said yer couldn’ dance?” Jack asked, with a smile on his face.

“I still can’,” Ennis dipped Jack before bringing him back up. 

This was as close as he got to living without resistances or caring about anything else. On the dance floor, with the multi-color flashing on them and in the mist of colluding bodies, Ennis felt free. No wife, no boss, no Alma’s family, no responsibilities, it was just him and Jack. He felt happy with Jack. He didn’t want to admit because he had to face the other ugly truth: the something missing was taking charge of his life. 

He was taking charge of it, instead of being a slave to it. 

But he couldn’t break free from being a slave. It was still engraved in him. 

Ennis released Jack and left the bar. He leaned against the wall, sinking into the ground. He pressed his face in between his hands.

“Shit. Shit. Shit,” he cursed, feeling the cold wind against his skin.

He tried to push it to the back of his mind. He tried not to dwell on it. Yet, he couldn’t keep it away from much longer. He had to face it: he wanted to leave Alma. He wanted to leave Martinsville. He wanted a new start. He’s tried of simplicity. He was ready for a change. And the hardest part to admit, which will make him feel he let his family down, was…

Jack kneeled in front of him. He wrapped his arms around Ennis, letting Ennis lay his head on his shoulder. If they were in Virginia, he would’ve pushed Jack away. No man should console another man in that matter. But, they were in the North, things were different. And he needed the comfort. 

“What’s it, Ennis?” 

Ennis couldn’t tell him. So he looked at Jack and pressed his forehead against his. He listened to the noise from the bar and sighed. He didn’t want to face it. He didn’t want to think about what would happen after the trip. 

“Tell me,” Jack said, forcefully but with a little bit of tenderness that heated Ennis’ skin.

Ennis raised his head.

“I think it’s time to go, Twist.”

Jack nodded, not saying another word. He grabbed Ennis’ hand and pulled him off the ground. They didn’t speak to each other as they went to the truck. Ennis really wanted Jack to speak so he wouldn’t have to think too much. 

They made love, not fuck. Ennis straddled Jack’s lapped and let him entered him slowly. It sting since he wasn’t used to the pressure. Jack promised to go slow until he was comfortable. 

Ennis didn’t know if he will ever be comfortable but he needed it. He needed Jack to make the pain go away. He needed a distraction, something to keep his mind preoccupied.

Ennis held onto him, rocking his hips each time Jack thrust inside him. He let his head back, exposing his neck for Jack to run his tongue upon. He groaned, liking how Jack licked from the base to his collar, kissed it before leaving a bruise. All Ennis could do is leave stitches on his back, feet digging into the seat. 

Jack leaned them forward, thrusting quickly, the tip of his cock hit Ennis’ prostate. Ennis yelled in pleasure, never in his life he felt that much tension inside him. And it felt pretty damn good to him. As long as he kept his mind on Jack, on how his body reacted to him, on everything in the present instead of the past. 

They created a rhythm, a song that belonged to them. Jack pushed forward, Ennis pushed back. Jack entered him with much increased speed and care, Ennis rolled his hips, following the leader. All the while, he held him close, begging for him to never stop. 

“Twist…please….don’t…” he cried. He tugged on his lower lip, his tongue slipped inside Jack’s mouth. He explored, tasting him as if he was the finest honey. He craved the desire, more than anything in his life. He knew Jack felt the same as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

Ennis’ head begin to spin and all he saw was white. He lied against the dashboard, feeling Jack’s weight on him. They remained in that position for a while, each catching their breath. 

Ennis still had his hands around him, refusing to let him go. If he let him go then he had to accept that part of him will miss Jack. 

Ennis closed his eyes and prayed the world end.


	7. Chapter 7

Ennis stopped at a nearby diner. He had three more hours before they made it to Winchester, Maine. After last night, Ennis decided to push forward. He didn’t care if he wrote in his logbook, “rest stop,” Alma’s uncle didn’t give two shits about him. He needed to make the money. 

He was tired, dark circles formed around his eyes. Jack was in worse shape since they took turns driving. With a cigarette in between his lips, Jack tried to keep his eyes opened and focus on coffee in front of him. Ennis wished he could laugh or take a picture of him, but he was just plan tired. Instead he drunk his coffee and prayed his day went well.

“So what happened last night?” Jack’s eyes were on him.

Ennis promised himself to never tell Jack how he felt. Despite his growing attraction to him, he knew it was a one-time thing. He had to get over Jack and the best way was to ignore his feelings and focus on getting back to Virginia. And once there, the real problems begin. From telling Alma they needed a break to thinking about taking the truck driving job in Durham, he had a lot on his plate. 

Ennis was a guilt ridden man: a man who wanted to avoid conflict and his desires for the sake of humanity. Ennis knew now it was impossible and he might as well face it.

“Just…nothin’. Got carried away yer can say,” Ennis said, sitting lowly in his seat. His coat zipped up to his neck, hiding the bruises from last night. He knew it was a lame reason but it was all he could say. 

Jack crossed his arms.

“Ennis, don’ lie to me. What’s eatin’ yer? One minute, we’re about to make out on the dance floor and next yer cryin’. So spill it, Del Mar.”

“Why doncha _you_ spill it, Twist? What was on the note? Who yer runnin’ from?” Ennis shot back. If he was put on the stand then Jack will join him. 

Before Jack could say a word, a waitress came to their table. She smiled at them, pouring them an extra cup of coffee before giving them the bill.

Ennis was thankful Jack dropped the subject as they left the diner and went back on the road.

**◦◊◊◦**

Ennis found out Alma gave birth to a baby girl. He was happy and pissed at the same time. He could understand Alma avoiding him. Hell, he promised to be there but didn’t expect she would be in labor while he was gone. He just couldn’t understand why her fucking Ma and Dad couldn’t tell him. Why his boss didn’t stop him from going on the trip? Why they just stop giving a damn about him and Alma’s relationship.

It was after the fact when Alma’s Ma called him.

“It’s a girl. Alma’s asleep at the moment. I’ll tell her yer called.”

Ennis punched the restroom wall so many times he felt numb. 

He left the restroom, seeing Jack pumped the gas in the truck. Ennis wished he didn’t hit the walls as he glanced at the bruised and skin torn knuckles. How the hell was he going to explain it to Jack?

He walked towards him, burying his hands inside his pocket. 

“You’re ready to go?”

Before Jack got to answer, someone called out to him.

“Jack Twist?”

Jack’s whole demeanor changed in less than a second. Ennis saw him tensed, eyes moving frantically from him to the stranger calling out to him. 

“Jack, is that you?” the stranger yelled. 

Ennis shook Jack a couple of times, trying to get his attention. But Jack remained still, as if he was in his own world. 

“Jack…” 

“I think we should go,” Jack whispered. 

Ennis grabbed his hand and led him from the passenger side to the driver side. He almost had the door opened when the stranger gripped Jack by the shoulder and turned him around. 

“That is you! How’s it been, Jacky? Yer still look nice for a wanted man,” the stranger said, caressing the side of his face.

Ennis pushed him away which caused the man to chuckle.

“I didn’ know yer had a body guard, Jacky. He’s kinda cute. Another h—”

“Keep movin’, Hank.” Jack ordered. 

“Did I hit a nerve? I guess this guy is yer trick for the night. Never thought yer fuck truck drivers,” Hank mused. His eyes trailed from Ennis’ face to the rest of his body.

Ennis narrowed his eyes at the man who was a bit older with greasy black hair and thick beard. He looked like one of those hipster boys on television but was not up to no good. The way he looked at Jack didn’t set right with Ennis. He kept a grip on Jack’s arm.

“Why are you’re actin’ like that? I mean, this is how yer act to your former Superior? We miss yer down South, especially Earl. Yer were his best who—”

“I think you need to leave, Hank,” Ennis warned, pushing Jack behind him.

This made Hank grin some more. He crossed his arms, leaning against the truck.

“You’re goin’ to let yer customer talk to me like that? Does he know what we do to customers who disrespect us, especially to a Superior?”

“I don’ care who the hell you are, I want yer to leave Jack alone before I kick yer ass,” Ennis threatened, his voice reached a dangerously low. He stood so close to Hank, he smelled the days old cologne and sour breath. Outside, he was tough as nails but on the inside, Ennis was afraid as shit. He didn’t know what Hank can do since it was a mistake to judge a book by its cover nowadays. 

They stared at each other, ready for the other to make a move. Ennis balled his hand into a fist. It’s been a while since he was in a fight. He tried to avoid them the best he could. But, this time, he was prepared to protect Jack, no matter the consequences.

“Leave, Hank, he’s not gonna go easy on yer.” Jack warned

Ennis noticed a small smirk on Hank’s face. 

“Okay, I see you, Jacky. Remember, Earl wants his money. You can’t just keep runnin’ from one city to the next, thinkin’ we won’t find yer. And if yer read those notes from yer other Superiors, yer know what happen to boys like yer,” He looked at Ennis, “Earl will fuck yer up too. Have a good day to you two.” Then Hank left.

Ennis waited until he was gone before facing Jack. 

“Talk. Now!” Ennis demanded.

Jack remained quiet. He kept his eyes on the ground.

“Tell me who is that? And who is this Earl, Jack?” Ennis tried to keep his voice down but it rose every time he asked. 

Jack still didn’t response. 

Ennis jumped when someone blew their horn at them. Ennis knew they were holding up the line. They both got in the truck and drove from the gas station. Ennis was not about to stop there anytime soon.

**◦◊◊◦**

It was quiet between them throughout the ride to Winchester, Maine. Ennis hated the silence between them. He wished Jack just said something, anything to make the ride joyable. However, Ennis knew Jack wouldn’t say anything since his past showed up, unexplained.

Ennis sighed. Life had a way of bringing out a hell of troubles.

Winchester was a small boating town. It prides itself for being a town with traditional values and self-made success. All they saw was rows of middle class houses, something Ennis wanted for his children but with the money he made and his conflicting feelings, he doubt it will happen.

Then they went to the meat of the town. Colonial houses with American flags waving at the doors, it didn’t have the antique charm in other small towns but it did make him think of the old history it possessed. Ennis thought Jack would tell him more about the town but Jack continued to listen to his IPod. Ennis missed his voice, his excited eyes and basically everything that made Jack, Jack.

Ennis found a small store next to an outdoor restaurant. Both were converted from houses into a business and connected together by a single hallway. He pulled to the side of the road, prayed he doesn’t get tolled, and they carried the cans to the front door of the store. Ennis sat his cans down and ring the bell.

They waited until the door opened to show a woman with the most beautiful smile and long white hair.

“My goodness, we didn’t expect you boys until Monday, but thank God you two came ahead of schedule. Please, come on in and rest your feet.” She led them inside the store. She instructed them to place the cans at the front container before leading them upstairs. 

As they walked up the stairs, Ennis saw the numerous pictures on the wall. One in particular caught his eye. He saw an older man with his arm around another man, both very young and smiling. Ennis wanted to ask the older woman is that her sons, but he changed his mind. He didn’t want to seem rude or prying into people’s personal lives. He looked at Jack. Was he being intrusive? He just wanted to know what happened to him.

The woman led them to the living room and told them to wait. She left them alone which Ennis found odd but he doesn’t raise the question. It gave him more time to speak to Jack.

“Jack, please, tell me. Who is this Hank guy? What money did yer owe?” Ennis placed his hand on Jack’s knee.

“Ennis…”

“Please.”

Jack hesitated, looking at everything but Ennis. 

Ennis waited patiently, or the best his could. He rubbed Jack’s knee, comforting him, in a way, pleading him for answers.

Jack sighed.

“Ennis…Earl is my pimp. Well, was my pimp. Hank is like under him. He makes sure we give him the money and report to him on time. One day, Earl ordered Hank to kill this guy for skimmin’ the money he owed. I…saw it happened and it scared the fuck outta me. I decided I didn’ wan to deal with it. So I ran like hell outta Texas and just travel.”

“The money?”

“I took the money with me. They want it back.” 

“Are yer…?”

“Yer caused a lot of trouble for yerself, Del Mar. You don’ know who yer fuckin’ with.”

Ennis cupped Jack’s chin as he leaned forward. He knew his Old Man would kick his ass if he was alive. Alma would looked at him harshly and file for divorce quick. He never thought a week-long trip would change him, made him rethink his life as a whole. 

“I’ll take my chances, Jack. I just…worried about yer, okay. If they hurt yer—”

“They won’t hurt me, Ennis. I just don’ want them to come after yer and yer family. Hank is a dangerous piece of shit. Earl is far worse. Talkin’ shit to them already marked yer grave. And since they appeared to have people everywhere…I hope God don’ let them fin—”

“Jack! I can handle this.”

Before Jack could say anything else, Ennis heard footsteps. He quickly released Jack and went to his side of his couch. He finally saw the owner, a man in his mid-fifties who was in better shape than him and Jack put together. He had full hair, with a tiny bit of gray and very toned arms. He had the kindest eyes and the same warm smile as the older woman whom Ennis assumed that his ma. 

He shook each of their hands.

“I can’t thank you enough for making the long trip here. I’m surprised you two came this early. Bob isn’t good with delivery this time of year and I usually don’t want to do business with them. But, people here can’t get enough of CarCos vegetables although, in my opinion, they’re not good. Anyway, I want to thank you for their job well done.”

“Yer welcome, sir.” Ennis smiled. His heart swelled a few times bigger. 

“As a thank you, please stay for lunch? I believe you guys need some food before goin’ on the road.”

Ennis wanted to reject the offer but Jack accepted it. Before he could count to ten and do the chicken dance, they were having lunch with the owner, eating fish at the patio of the restaurant.

Each of the men told stories about their adventures and some parts of themselves. Ennis felt a little more comfortable with the owner. He slowly let his guard down, keeping his eyes on Jack who out talked both of them. 

“How long have you been in business?” Jack asked before taking a bit of his grilled salmon.

“I’ve been in business for twenty plus years,” The owner told them.

“Really?” Ennis asked, astonished at the answer.

“Yea. My mother, the woman you met few moments ago, gave my partner and me some money to start the business. We originally just owned a restaurant, next to my Momma’s store. We did good for ourselves and when Momma started to get ill, we took over the store. Everything was going great until,” the man cleared his throat, trying to gather his words, “my partner died about a year ago. So I had to work twice as hard to keep the business goin’.” 

Ennis played with his napkin. He didn’t what he will do if Alma, his children or Jack ever die. He probably will hit a breaking point but the fact the man kept going. He had more balls than he did in his entire life.

“How he die?” Jack asked.

“He died of cancer. The medicine stopped working for him. It was rough, watching him slowly wasting away. But he wanted to die with his family around him. He didn’ want to suffer…” the man looked at both men before laughing nervously. “Sorry for turning the conversation into—”

“It’s fine. We understand it havn’ been easy. Take the time yer need,” Ennis said.

The owner smiled.

“Are you two partners?”

Ennis looked at Jack who did the same. They both smiled.

“Been together for some time. It was pretty rocky but we found a way to make it work.” Ennis held Jack’s hand under the table. With those words, he threw his old life out of the window. He finally admitted his attraction to Jack. He admitted his marriage was over and he was ready to move on. Ennis should feel guilty but he didn’t. He did know it was going to be hard, especially if he wanted Jack to be with him. He knew the world wouldn’t accept them, but he had to face it when it came. 

He also had to face explaining his decision to his children. God he hoped Alma let him see his children. He promised he wouldn’t be like his Old Man who didn’t if he wanted to be a father or a rolling stone, a wanderer.

“I figured there was somethin’ different between you two. Call the gaydar or common sense, but people know when someone in love. You don’t see much of commitment nowadays. It’s a shame really. I wish you two the best of luck.”

Ennis nodded. He wished the best of luck for them too.

They finished their lunch before saying their last goodbyes. The owner told them to come back anytime, for a visit or a short vacation. Ennis didn’t know if he wanted to return, but it felt nice he had somewhere with his two kids or Jack.

They sat in the truck. No radio, no noise, they sat in complete silence. 

Ennis knew he had to end it with Alma. It was long overdue and she deserved someone better than him. He already cheated on her with Jack. He wasn’t always there for her and her family—despite trying to prove them wrong—finally won. There was so much in his brain that he wanted to split in two. All he knew, he wanted Jack and he couldn’t be a family man in a dead end marriage with a lover on the side. If Jack wanted him was the other question.

“I’m heading back to Virginia. I did all the drop offs. There’s no need for me to stay.”

“Yea. I know yer wife and kid misses…”

“I have two kids. My…wife gave birth to a girl.”

Jack mouth dropped.

“Why yer not…”

“I didn’ know until a couple hours ago. It was why no one called to inform me.” Ennis said sadly. 

“Congrats, Ennis. I know she will be happy to see yer,”Jack paused, “Yer can drop me off in DC.”

“What will yer do there?” Ennis had the suggestion in his throat. He could feel it coming from his lips.

Jack shrugged.

“I find somethin’ to do. I never stay in one place at a time. Y’know that,” Jack laughed until he became serious, “What yer goin’ to do after yer see yer family?”

“If I don’ get fired, I see them for a bit than go back on the road. I hate goin’ back to Virginia, y’know. I hate Alma’s family. I hate working for Alma’s uncle. I hate feelin’ like shit when I’m around Alma and her family. I wish I didn’ have to go back to it.” Ennis looked at the steering wheel. It was much harder than he thought.

“Then why go back? Move to Durham, start over. I think they’re still hirin’ for truck drivers. Yer never know until yer try. Hell, might meet a pretty little gal who won’t trap yer with a baby,” Jack teased.

“What if I want a rent boy and not a cute little gal?” Ennis asked.

Jack stared at him in disbelief but quickly tried to hide it. 

“The rent boy comes with problems.”

“So do truck drivers.”

“How will yer wife feel?”

“None of her business.”

“It is her business. She’ll decides if she want the kids near yer.”

“I face it when it comes, Jack.” Ennis said strongly. He can’t take it anymore.

“What are you tryin’ to say, Del Mar?”

Ennis cupped the back of Jack’s neck and , caressed his skin.

“I want you. I don’ want this to end.”

Jack was silent, taking in what Ennis said. Ennis hoped he didn’t make a fool out of himself. It took him a while to come up with the suggestion. He knew he was sacrificing everything to be with Jack and starting a new life. He was selfish, he can accept that, but he couldn’t accept a new life without the person who helped him to find the strength to keep moving on.

Finally, after a minute or two, Jack placed his arms around his neck and grinned worth a million dollars.

“What about yer kids?”

“Truthfully, I want them with me.”

“Yer work a lot.”

“Alma can have custody or somethin’ like that. I want to be in their lives.”

“Yer know I don’ stay in one place.”

“We’ll work through it. I just want _you_!”

“I’m not the best homemaking in the word, Del Mar,” Jack chuckled.

“Yer never make this easy for me, d’you?”

Jack’s smile widened.

“Why should I make it easy? I like givin’ yer a hard time, friend.”

Ennis chuckled under his breath before kissing him senselessly.


	8. Chapter 8

Ennis and Jack checked into a motel room. Ennis informed his boss he dropped off the cans and would be back in Virginia in two days. His boss wanted him to return in a day or he will not have his job. Ennis almost quit over the phone but held his tongue. He will do it in his face when he arrived.

Ennis didn’t discuss much of what he will do when they reached Virginia. Alma already had their baby and he didn’t want to leave her right away. He wanted a chance to see his daughters get a certain age before he and Alma separated. He also thought about his girls and how they would react to them leaving each other. 

How would Alma’s family think about it? They will blame Jack, but it was more complicated than that. He knew how his Ma will reacted (she never liked Alma to begin with. Alma and him separating would make her the happiest person on earth). 

Then it was how they could make their relationship work living in an area that didn’t care for them. 

“We’ll come up with somethin’” Jack whispered. He lied closed to his back, wrapping his arms around him. Ennis liked it and allowed to be hold by him.

“How? You don’t know what they will do to us if—”

Jack kissed his neck, holding him even closer.

“We’ll get through this, like yer said before. There’s no turnin’ back, Ennis.”

Jack was right. There was no turning back. All he could do was pray everything goes according to plan…or close to it.

**◦◊◊◦**

They left Winchester the following morning. Since Ennis finished his route, it was an easy stretch if they can avoid traffic jams. The radio was on blast, keeping them awake and entertained. They each took turns driving on the road and each had their own cartons of coffee and cigarettes. But soon, the caffeine and cigarettes gave out and they needed them, badly.

When the sky turned dark, they were in Ewing Township once more. Jack pulled over to a local gas station. Ennis’s head lay against the window. The bright light of the gas station made him blink a couple of times before he rose, stretching his body.

“Six dollars a galleon! Shit. Thank God we got enough gas,” Jack exclaimed.

“Then why we stopped?” Ennis asked.

“I need another cup of coffee and chips. If I’m drivin’ the rest of the way, I need to be awake. Don’ know how yer can handle it,” Jack said, getting out of the truck.

Ennis chuckled, getting out of the truck as well.

“Welcome to the world of a truck driver, Twist.”

They entered the store together, each keeping a distance from the other. Jack grabbed some chips and a cup of coffee while Ennis used the restroom. They might not make until Tuesday morning but he hoped they get there sooner.

When Ennis left the store, he didn’t see Jack. He didn’t see Jack smoking his cigarette, waiting for him. He didn’t see Jack in the truck either. 

He was gone. 

Ennis begin to panic. His heart beat rapidly while his mind raced from one end to another. _Where was Jack Twist?_ He thought, running to his truck and opened the door. 

“Jack? Jack, are you in the bac—” Then Ennis felt something hit him over the head.

He fell to the ground, knees brushed against the hard surface. Before he knew it, he was kicked in the stomach and landed swiftly on the ground. He faced the road, feeling more people punching and kicking the living daylights outta him. He heard his bone cracked, lungs collapsed as each blow made him weaker. He tried rising from the ground despite the pain stretching from his lower abdominal to his neck, but someone used a pipe and knocked him down. 

Ennis bit one of his attacker’s wrist which earned him another black eye. 

“I’m gonna kick yer ass, mother fucker!” the attacker hit him across the face.

Ennis tasted his own blood as he slowly fell on his back and watched each attacker beat him. Slowly, inch by inch, he closed his eyes, hearing only their faint sound of pants and harsh voices…

**◦◊◊◦**

Ennis woke up to find two men holding him by the arms. His knees, sore, burning and flaring from his injuries, pressed against the wet grass. He raised his head slowly until he faced two men. One was a big man with a gold tooth, bald head and goatee under his chin. He man wore a suit, blue stripped that matched his skinny tie. The sunglasses covered his eyes, making him more menaces in the dark night.

The other man was Hank, who seemed more pleased than the big man. 

“So I heard yer are Jack’s ‘bodyguard’?” The big man asked.

Ennis didn’t say a word which earned him a kick in the guts. Ennis immediately coughed on the ground. He maintained his cool as he saw blood stained the grass. 

“Answer me, boy! Are you his bodyguard?” 

“Where’s Jack?” Ennis mumbled, his voice swore and stitched from the blows. It didn’t stop Hank from kicking him under the chin. Ennis sworn he heard his teeth breaking, tasting blood in his mouth. He still kept his mouth shut as heard laugher from each side of him.

“He gave you up. Didn’t you know that? He called Hank few days ago. He offered to pay me back the money, but, instead he left you here. I think Twist just got tired of you. And I have heard stories about you talking shit to my right hand man.” The big man, Ennis assumed is Earl, mocked. 

Ennis almost lugged at him. He twisted, turned, trying to get out of the men’s grip. Jack wouldn’t do that to him. Jack cared for him…did he? Jack left him with his wallet the first time they met…Jack did leave him at the diner to make a phone call…Jack warned him…

The big man slapped him back and forth until Ennis’ ears ring.

“Since you were the last person to use his services, pay me back the money you owe him.”

Ennis glared at him.

“Fuck you.”

Earl’s face turned red as an apple as he punched him. He continued to punch all over his body while Ennis took it. He felt his insides explode when Earl lashed out at him. Ennis tried to search for Jack in the shadows, hoping he would come for him. Hoping Earl was lying. But the more he searched for him, the more he slowly gave up. Jack wasn’t coming for him. He was gone, probably laughing at him, thinking he conned him again.

In less than a few seconds, Ennis’ vision begun to blur and all he could see was distorted figures and hazed background.

Yet, his hearing was intake. 

“Give me my money, punk!” Earl kicked him in his stomach.

“Fuck…you…” Ennis said before passing out.

**◦◊◊◦**

The chipping of the birds and the sun’s burning rays made Ennis realize it was late morning. He covered his eyes, shading him from the sun when he saw the blood on his fingers. He quickly rose from his side, feeling sharp pain stretch from his back to his head. He rubbed his head, his whole body stiffened.

He opened his eyes, which took him a lot of strength to do, and search for his keys to his truck…

His keys were gone.

Ennis ran his fingers through his pants pocket to discover his wallet was gone too.

And so was Jack.

“Jack!” he yelled, his throat tightened. He searched for him in the parking lot but he didn’t see him. No sign of Jack Twist anywhere as he kneeled to the ground. Did Earl take Jack, along with his items? Did Jack run with his money and left him alone? Did Jack conn him again?

“Jack!” Ennis cried, running his fingers through his face. 

People stared at him as if he was crazy. And maybe they were right. He was crazy. He was crazy to give up everything for a life with Jack. 

_“He gave you up.”_

Ennis gripped his hair in frustration, feeling his world begin to crumble. Jack wouldn’t do that to him. He wouldn’t leave him alone. After all they’ve been though together? After talking about being together when the divorce was over! 

Ennis struggled to keep his tears at bay. He tried to suppress them but the more he yelled and tried to walk, the more he couldn’t take it. He collapsed on the ground again, letting the tears run down his face. He hated this feeling, the feeling of betrayal and hurt, especially by someone he loved. He bet God was laughing at him, big time, for being like his Old Man who ran and came back to them until he died. 

Ennis shake in anger, crying like a little baby. He covered his face as he heard the ambulance heading his way. He shut off the voices from the crowd and focused on the pain from his body and his heart. He hated Jack Twist. He hated him with all the passion he once had. When he gets his strength back, he will make the fucking cocksucker pay.

But he couldn’t blame him for everything since he was the one who fell for his charm. He was the one who wanted a change and this was the result. 

He chose to fuck him. He chose to not be a good father. He chose not to be a good provider or husband. He chose to blame Alma for half of their problems. He didn’t deserve anything but to rot in hell, along with his Old Man.

“Sir, are you alright?” We need to check your bruises…”

Ennis’ eyes rolled to the back of his head and he blacked out.

**◦◊◊◦**

Ennis find out he was in the hospital for three days. He was in and out of consciousness, asking for Jack Twist. Thank God he doesn’t remember it. Yet, there were times he thought he saw Jack, disguised as a doctor, coming to see him. He blamed it on the medicine and state of mind.

Alma came for him on the fourth day. He bet her folks didn’t tell her until she start asking questions. Part of him was glad she was there but he knew, by the look on her face, she wasn’t glad to see him. Ennis felt ten times smaller, hiding under the covers, hoping she doesn’t kick his ass when he was asleep.

His Ma called him…well cussed his ass out. When it was said and done, she advised him to stay with her until he was well. Ennis rejected the offer. He knew his mother would ask questions and he wasn’t ready to confine in her. Also, she was a pain in the ass, especially during her spells.

Alma’s folks visited him too. When they thought he was asleep, they talked shit about him.

_“You should leave this man, Alma. He can’ keep a job. He’s running up yer bills. He’s so much like his father…”_

Ennis wished he had the strength to cuss every last one of them out.

The only positive was Alma showing him the pictures of their little girl. She had his eyes and blonde hair. Alma named her Jenny which Ennis liked a lot. 

On the last day he stayed in the hospital, Ennis told Alma he was mugged by a gang. They took everything, including the truck. He left out Jack and his relationship with him. He thought it would destroy her but also it was none of her business. Deep inside, though, he was trying to protect Jack. It was sick to protect someone who feed you to the lions, but part of him still loved him. 

Then the other part wanted Ennis forget about him and move on with his life.

Ennis decided to stay with his wife and just deal with their problems. Alma Jr. and Jenny deserved to have two parents. He will work for Alma’s uncle until something better happens. He knew it will be a long time but he had to stick with it. When time comes, he can go back to believe his life was decent and simple…

…or so he thought.

A month after he returned to Virginia and somewhat recovered from his injuries (arm still in a cask but well enough to be on the road), he learned Alma made up her mind about their relationship.

“Ennis, I’m sorry about what my folks did to you. I really am, but…we can’t do this anymore,” Alma said while Alma Jr. hooked to her leg. He saw the tears coming down his older girl’s face. He wanted to hold her and tell her it will be alright. Ma and Dad were taking a break, a short break. They will get back together, although he knew it would not happen.

Alma made up her mind. There was nothing he could do to change it.

“Are you sure? Can we talk about it some more? Our kids are just babies and—”

“I’m sorry, Ennis. At first, I thought I could handle the marriage. I thought, maybe this is what God intended. But, I realized I wasn’ happy in the marriage and when ya decided to be a truck driver, I knew it was over.”

“Alma, I did this for us! I did it to pay the bills and—”

“I know and I’m glad for it, but the longer yer stayed on the road, the more I realized you didn’t want to be with us. It was clear you wanted the marriage to end too.” Alma held the baby carrier close to her side. 

“But…I love ya’ll.” Ennis knew what Alma said was true. Part of him was thankful she realized it too. 

Alma smiled sadly.

“We love yer too, Ennis. It’s just that I can’t take it anymore. You can still visit the girls on the weekend once we all get situated. I promise.”

Ennis held her hand, stroking it gently. His wife was leaving him and this time for good. He was relieved but scared. He had to live a life with Alma since they were kids. Now it was all over. 

“Yer sure I can see the girls?” He asked, knowing the answer.

“You’re always be their father, Ennis.”

Ennis said his goodbyes to Alma and their daughters. He told Alma Jr. he will take her fishing when they moved into Alma’s mother house. It was going to be hell to spend time with them since Alma’s mother still despised him, but it was challenge he was willingly to take.

Ennis closed the door to the—his apartment. He leaned against it, thinking of the recently closed chapter of his life. Suddenly, his phone rang and he knew it wasn’t good. He answered the phone and got ready for what he thought was another trip through the east coast. Instead, Alma’s uncle had other plans.

“You didn’ get here until a week later.”

“I was mugged and beaten, sir! I couldn’ make it here with several broken ribs and a concussion! You wanna me to die,” Ennis exclaimed.

“I don’ care if you were crippled for life. Yer should’ve came straight here instead of fuckin’ around,” Alma’s uncle snapped.

“I wasn’ fuckin’ around, Sir! Jesus Christ, give me a fuckin’ break.”

“Don’t use that language in my establishment, boy! Like I said, yer were late and I found someone else.” 

“What!” Ennis yelled as he ran behind him. “I did everything for you!” 

“But not enough, boy. Like I said, you were late and I had to find someone to replace yer. Now get your shit outta here and get lost.”

Without saying another word, Ennis cleared his locker and left the warehouse. He wished he could kick his ass but he was a respectable man. He wouldn’t do that to his soon-to-be ex-wife. He, at least, wanted to be on good terms with Alma, for their children sake. 

Ennis got inside his pick-up truck and closed the door. He hit his steering wheel with his good hand and faced the front window.

What the hell will he do? How the hell was he going to make it now? He had no job and it pissed him off. 

Ennis leaned against his seat and watched the rain pouring down. He sighed. He lost everything: his wife, his children, his job (which he was pretty glad), soon the apartment and…no he wasn’t going to admit that. He’s probably having a nice laugh with Earl or some other guy he picked up. He could picture him at the bar, drinking a beer and telling everyone he knew about the time he conned a man from Virginia out of his pocket and made him fall in lo— _liking_ of him.

Ennis hit the wheel again. He wished he could change his outcome although it gave him what he wanted. He just wished he was prepared for it. 

Ennis searched for a cigarette when he pulled out the flyer from his coat pocket.

**TRUCKERS NEEDED, ASAP. PAY GOOD. WEEKENDS OFF. HAVE TO DRIVE NINE OUT OF TWELVE MONTHS. CALL…**

He picked up his phone and dialed the number. Maybe it was his chance to start a new. 


	9. Epilogue

Ennis smoked his cigarette while listening to some good old country music. He sat at the bar and smiled every time the waitress gave him another beer. He did his best to flirt with her and it seemed to work. 

She laughed, rubbing his arm seductively and whispered some suggestive whatnots in his ear. Ennis almost responded to her advances until she left him to wait on other customers.

Ennis sighed till he saw her phone number on the bar. He made damn sure he leaved her an extra tip. 

He turned his attention to the live band. They were pretty good for newcomers. He might buy their music. 

He tapped his feet to the energetic beat. He needed it. He needed it for a long time. 

Ennis decided to move to Durham after finding another truck driver’s job. It wasn’t the one on the flyer (they told him they already had enough people) but another he saw on the internet. He applied and they liked him well enough that they offered him a job. He travels four to five days a week, mostly regional and he had a week off every month. It also paid well which gave Ennis enough money to send to Alma for child support. And since he was off on the weekends, he was able to see his girls. Alma and he were on good terms. They were better off as friends than husband and wife. He rather has it that way then the arguments and resentments.

He was still recovering from his injuries from months ago, but he was doing much better. For the most part, Ennis was pretty much content with his life. The change was long overdue and he was able to set back and breathe.

Ennis crushed the last remains of his cigarette in the ashtray. He took a drink of his beer while eyeing the waitress. He should call her, see if she was busy next weekend…but part of him didn’t want to.

Part of him still missed the lanky boy who stole his heart six months ago. Ennis was still angry with him and wanted to kick his ass. However, he still cared for him and wondered what he was doing.

Ennis pulled out a pack of cigarette when he saw _him_ standing near a corner.

He froze. He couldn’t take his eyes off Jack. He was different from last time. His messy hair seemed more tamed and there were visible marks on his face and neck. Ennis wondered did his recent trick beat him. That made him wanted to reach out and touch him, make the bruises ago away. 

He shook his head. This was the same boy who fucked him over. Ennis was always conflicted and tried to keep his feelings to himself. 

Well, he tried.

Ennis should ignore him and keep listening to the band. He could picture himself just sitting back and flirt with the waitress as revenge. 

Ennis couldn’t do it.

He rose from his seat and walked toward him. The crowd was a distant memory and all he could hear was his breathing and pounding heart. Some parts of him wanted to turn back and enjoy his free time. Some parts of him wanted to go near him and beat the living shit outta him. There were all parts of him that wanted to just be near him. 

Ennis knew he wanted to be near him too.

Ennis stood in front of Jack, hoping to get a better view of him.

Jack raised his head which gave Ennis a better look at Jack’s black eye and swollen, cut lip. _What happened to him?_ Ennis thought.

“I thought I would ne’er see yer again, stranger.” Jack smiled.

Ennis saw the old Jack, the Jack he fell in love with. 

“We need to go somewhere and talk,” Ennis said, leading him outside the bar.

**◦◊◊◦**

They sat in Ennis’ truck. The radio was playing an earlier recording of the National. Ennis still believed they should go back and play country music, but he still support them.

There were so much Ennis wanted to say to Jack but he couldn’t find the right words. He should cuss him out, beat his ass and asked why Jack betrayed him. Why he left him there to almost die, alone? Where was he? Was Jack playing him or did he really care?

Ennis sighed. So many questions, so little time.

“I was leavin’ the store when Earl’s men jumped me. I tried to run but Earl knocked me out. When I woke up, I was back in Texas, beaten up badly. Earl forced me to work off my debate.”

Ennis knew Jack’s past would come and bite him in the ass. He just wished he was there to protect him. 

“I asked what happened to yer and he said yer were dead. I…believed it.” Jack looked at his trembling hands. Ennis almost reached out and embraced him but he stopped. He still felt hurt and he wanted to hear what Jack had to say. Every last word. 

Jack continued, after taking a moment to collect his thoughts. 

“Part of me died that day and I accepted my fate with Earl. It wasn’ until two months ago when I ran from him and I made sure he wouldn’ kill me like he did to those other boys. It was a hellva fight, but, let’s say, Earl is no longer walkin’ or breathin’,” Jack laughed.

Ennis shivered. He always knew there was a dark side to Jack. He just hoped the police were not after him for murder.

“I saw you about two weeks ago. Yer were drivin’ another truck. I guess yer finally switched companies and I’m glad. Yer finally escape the madness.”

Ennis wished he could keep his anger. He wished he could stay pissed with him. He wished he didn’t believe him. Yet, he did. In spite of everything that happened to him, Ennis still cared for him. He always looked forward to the day he might see Jack again. He never thought he will see Jack in a broken state. 

Ennis jerked a bit when Jack touched his knee lightly.

“Don’,” Ennis replied.

“Ennis, I am sorry I didn’ come for yer. I wished I was with yer when they cam—”

“You told me Earl and them was trouble.”

Jack nodded, “Yea, I did.”

“Did yer set me up?” Ennis glared at him. That was the one question he always wanted answered.

Jack removed his hand and looked straight at the front window. It was all Ennis needed to know.

“No, I never set yer up.”

“Then how did they find us?”

Jack narrowed his eyes, hands balled to a fist.

“Earl always had connection. I didn’ know Tome was one them.”

Ennis’ mouth dropped. 

“I called him. I told him to keep an eye on the man who sent him the letter. Don’ tell’em where we’re goin’. I thought Tome was my boy…I’m sorry for draggin’ yer into this shit.” 

“How do I know yer not fuckin’ with me?” Ennis asked, without taking his eyes off the window. 

“Look, I told you I’m sorry. Yer can take or leave it,” Jack looked at his watch, “I need to get goin’. I just wanna see how your doin—” 

Jack was about to leave when Ennis grabbed his wrist. He finally faced him and saw the hurt on his face. Ennis swallowed the lump in throat. The guilt stuck a cord through his nerves. He needed to fix it.

“Y’know, I tried to quit you, Twist. I thought yer betrayed me, havin’ a nice laugh at my expense. I tried to stay angry with yer because that’s all I had left. I tried forgetting you, but I couldn’. I don’ wanna believe you but I do. I miss you, Jack. You can take it or leave it.” Ennis said, hoping Jack knew what he was trying to say.

Jack jerked from his grip and left Ennis alone in his truck. Ennis watched him blend into the night, feeling his heart shattered into a millions pieces. He lowered his head, trying to gather the little pride he had left.

Ennis drove to his little two bedroom apartment. It was still cramped but, in his eyes, comfortable since it was only him. The extra bedroom was for Jenny and Alma Jr. He sat up a crib for his youngest girl and it made him laugh to hear Alma Jr. whined about sharing a room with her sister. He hated it too but it have to do until he find another apartment.

He sat on the sofa and watched the ESPN. Maybe he should call the waitress from the bar and see what she’s doing. Then again, it wouldn’t stop Ennis from wanting Jack. 

Giving up on the TV, he turned it off. He almost turned off the lights when he heard a knock on the door. He picked up his gun from under the sofa and walked slowly to the door. 

“Who is it?”

“Yer know who it is!”

Ennis put the gun on the table and quickly opened the door. He saw Jack, with his hands in his pocket, leaning against the wall. 

“How did yer—” 

“Like I said, I’d seen yer two weeks ago.” Jack shrugged

“Jack…” 

“I didn’ feel like goin’ back to the motel. I wanna know if yer—”

Ennis kissed him hard and long. 

He simply missed him. He missed his body. He missed his laughter. He completely missed Jack Twist and wanted to show him how much he missed him.

“Come in,” Ennis mumbled against his lips.

“Lead the way, stranger.” Jack smiled.

Ennis pulled him inside the apartment and closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story! Comments are so loved and appreciated!


End file.
